Deux inconnus, un amour, une famille
by Jubei-Kazuki
Summary: ATTENTION, WINCEST. Univers Alternatif sur certains aspects. Tout était parti d'un simple hasard, rien de plus. Et pourtant, il fait bien les choses. Une chasse qui se révèle plus compliquée que prévue, des familles qui se croisent, des secrets révélés.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ou bonsoir,

me revoilà une nouvelle fois avec un tout nouveau genre d'écriture, le Wincest.

J'ai décidé d'en faire un et voir ce que ça donne. Si malheureusement, ça ne plait pas, je l'enlèverai ^.^

Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien.

**Disclaimers**: les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire oui, comme d'habitude. Je ne gagne rien également en l'écrivant.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Deux inconnus, un amour, une famille.**

Dean suivait le truck de son père. Au volant de son Impala, ils se dirigeaient vers le Dakota du Sud afin de rendre visite à leur vieil ami, Bobby.

Dean Winchester était un chasseur de vingt-deux ans. Il ne chassait pas l'ours ou autre bestioles ordinaires mais chassait des créatures surnaturelles : esprits vengeurs en passant par les wendigos et loups garou puis par les démons. Grand gaillard du haut de son mètre 85, brun au yeux vert, il aimait plaisanter. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec les femmes qu'il rencontrait car il était un dragueur né au grand désespoir de son père, John. Mais, Dean n'avait jamais connu l'amour avec un grand A. Non, il n'y pensait pas car sa vie ne lui permettait pas cela. Cependant, si un jour il trouvait son âme sœur, il pensait qu'il pourrait tout abandonner pour cette personne.

Dean suivait son père pour toutes les chasses, enfin quand celui-ci ne l'envoyait pas ailleurs pour une autre affaire. Ceci depuis la mort de sa mère, Mary, qui avait péri dans un incendie mais quand Dean voulait en savoir plus, John l'arrêtait tout de suite. Il n'en savait donc pas plus sur ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là. Il était fils unique aussi. Il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur mais son père n'avait pas voulu refaire sa vie, vue l'ampleur de sa vengeance contre ce qui avait tué sa femme bien que Dean n'en savait rien.

Dean soupira et alluma la radio. Mécontent de la chanson qui passait, il prit une cassette et la mit à la place. Metallica envahit l'habitacle. Le jeune conducteur eut un sourire et commença à fredonner l'air. Il fallut deux heures de plus pour arriver chez leur ami. Pratiquement midi.

_Génial, pile pour l'heure du repas. En plus, Bobby cuisine super bien._

Bobby accueillit les deux Winchester. C'était un homme qui avait presque la cinquantaine. Pas trop grand, une casquette et toujours habillé comme un garagiste, il arborait cependant un air d'homme grognon. Il n'en était rien évidemment. Dean aimait bien Bobby. Tout simplement pour ses répliques cinglantes surtout quand elles sont adressées à son père. Bobby disait toujours la vérité en face des gens. C'est ce qu'aimait Dean. Pas besoin de mentir avec cet homme-là, mieux valait être franc dès le départ.

Il fit une accolade à Bobby car il le considérait comme faisant parti de sa famille. Bobby lui rendit l'accolade. Les trois hommes s'installèrent autour de la table dans la cuisine. Ils mangèrent ce que Bobby avait préparé puis ce dernier leur tendit un dossier et leur dit :

« Voilà. C'est une affaire dans le Kansas, à Salina pour être plus précis. Une affaire de vampires pour être plus précis. Je voulais que vous veniez avec moi mais Jim m'a appelé, il y a quelques minutes, il a besoin d'aide pas loin de chez lui, une affaire de wendigo ou un truc du genre. Alors, je ne sais pas quoi faire, avoua Bobby.

-Je vais aller à Blue Earth, dit Dean. Je voulais revoir Jim donc ça tombe plutôt bien.

-Bon, affaire réglée. Tu fais attention surtout. S'il y a un problème…

-Je t'appelle, je sais, papa. »

John hocha la tête. Dean remercia Bobby pour le repas et après les dernières recommandations de son père, reprit la route pour Blue Earth dans le Minnesota. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son instinct lui disait que quelque chose peut-être de bon ou peut-être de mauvais, allait se passer. Il préférait s'y fier. C'est pourquoi il s'était désigné pour cette affaire. Puis, comme ça, il pourrait voir le père Jim et peut-être qu'il parviendrait cette fois-ci à soutirer des informations sur la mort de sa mère. Il rigola d'avance sachant qu'il aurait du mal mais ça l'amusait.

* * *

Dean arriva enfin à Blue Earth. Il faisait nuit, normal vu qu'il était près de 22 heures. Il se dirigea directement vers le centre de la ville connaissant parfaitement l'endroit où il devait se rendre. Arrivé à destination, il coupa le contact de la voiture et descendit. Il se trouvait à présent devant une église, petite certes mais il l'aimait bien. Il se rappelait des séjours plus ou moins longs qu'il avait passé là-dedans.

Il rigola en se remémorant la fois où il était grimpé en haut de l'église pour avoir une meilleure vue de la ville. Ce jour-là, le père Jim l'avait cherché partout et lorsqu'il avait trouvé l'enfant, il lui avait fait tout un cinéma comme quoi, il ne fallait pas monter là quand on ne dépassait pas le mètre 60. Quand quelques années après, Dean avait refait la même chose et que le père Jim l'avait retrouvé, il lui avait ressorti la réplique. Jim en était resté bouche bée et n'avait pas pu aller à l'encontre de ce qu'il avait dit, au plus grand plaisir de Dean.

C'est donc de bonne humeur qu'il se dirigea vers la porte de la maisonnette qui était juxtaposée à l'église. Il frappa trois fois et un homme d'une quarantaine d'années lui ouvrit. En voyant le jeune homme, il sourit puis l'enlaça. Dean, heureux, le serra en retour.

« Je suis content de te revoir, Dean. En plus, tu as encore grandi par rapport à la dernière fois où je t'ai vu.

-Oui, je sais mais maintenant, c'est fini. Je ne grandirai plus, fit Dean.

-Encore heureux sinon tu me dépasserais et tu en profiterais pour me réclamer des bêtises.

-Moi ? Non, pas du tout, fit Dean, d'un sourire espiègle.

-Allez, entre. Je suppose que tu veux une bière ?

-Oui. Merci. »

Dean entra et suivit l'homme. Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours en habit religieux, une légère barbe qui lui mangeait le visage, quand Dean le voyait, il se sentait mieux. Peut-être parce que Jim était celui qui le comprenait le mieux avec Bobby.

Quand Dean se sentait mal, il allait toujours voir ses deux personnes. Jim et Bobby savaient toujours trouver les mots pour lui remonter le moral. Dean n'allait jamais voir John bien qu'il se doutait que les deux autres lui rapportaient tout mais il n'arrivait pas à lui parler. Peut-être son attitude quand ça concerne autre chose que sa vengeance, toujours est-il que Dean ressentait que quelque chose lui manquait et ce depuis un moment déjà. Il ne savait pas quoi mais il le sentait, c'est tout. Il en avait parlé avec Jim surtout, de cette impression de vide. Qu'une partie de lui avait disparu et ne cherchait qu'à être remplie. Jim lui avait alors rétorqué en plaisantant que c'était l'amour. Dean avait alors pris très au sérieux sa remarque, ce qui lui avait valu des railleries de la part de Bobby quand il l'avait su.

« Alors, c'est quoi cette affaire ? demanda Dean, tout en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil du salon.

-Une bête rode dans le coin. Pas mal d'enfants et d'adolescents ont disparu et personne n'a retrouvé leurs corps, rien. Je pense que c'est un wendigo mais je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment cela, dit d'une traite Jim en tendant une bière au jeune chasseur.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-D'habitude, les wendigos s'en prennent à des personnes beaucoup plus consistantes si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ils ne s'attaquent pas à des malheureux enfants qui n'ont que la peau sur les os alors qu'ils doivent faire leurs réserves pour passer un hiver tranquille.

-C'est sûr que si on voit les choses dans ce sens là, c'est pas logique. Quel âge ont les enfants ?

-Eh bien, la tranche d'âge est assez grande puisqu'ils ont entre 8 et 19 ans. Jusqu'à maintenant, 10 enfants ont disparu.

-En effet. C'est plutôt large. Quand sont-ils enlevés ?

-Il y a un parc pas loin de la forêt. Tu sais celui où je t'emmenais quand tu étais enfant, (Dean hocha la tête), eh bien, les enfants jouent puis lorsque les parents ne sont pas là et que les enfants s'éloignent un peu du parc pour aller dans la forêt, ils se font enlever puis aucune nouvelle.

-Ils continuent d'y emmener leurs enfants ?

-Non. Le parc est fermé depuis deux jours, après la disparition d'un garçon. La disparition a jeté un froid dans la ville et plus personne ne laisse ses enfants sortir tout seul. Tant mieux, je trouve.

-Oui, il vaut mieux. Le parc est fermé, mais de quelle manière ?

-Ils l'ont confiné en plaçant des barrières tout autour et le FBI a été appelé pour enquêter sur l'affaire. La forêt est interdite d'accès également.

-Ok. J'irai voir sur place demain.

-Je t'ai préparé la chambre d'amis. Tu pourras te reposer comme ça.

-Merci beaucoup. »

* * *

La nuit fut plutôt courte mais Dean était prêt à démarrer l'affaire. Il se rendit au parc. Il vit les barrières puis une bande jaune accrochée autour de quelques arbres et qui devait faire le tour de la forêt.

_Stupide ! Comme si une simple bande en plastique allait empêcher des jeunes de passer._

Dean alla à la rencontre de deux agents de la police du coin afin de récolter plus d'informations.

« Bonjour, je suis l'agent Balsey. Je fais parti de la CIA et je voudrais savoir ce que vous avez découvert depuis le dernier enlèvement, s'il vous plait.

-Eh bien. Pas grand-chose. Comme d'habitude, celui qui enlève les gosses n'a rien laissé, pas une seule empreinte, rien. Cependant, cette fois-ci, nous avons retrouvé le sac du gamin.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Sur les enlèvements précédents, nous n'avons jamais rien trouvé mais cette fois-ci le sac du gamin a été récupéré.

-Savez-vous où se trouve ce sac, en ce moment ?

-Au centre de police de la ville.

-Merci beaucoup. »

Dean remercia une dernière fois d'un signe de tête les deux agents puis partit en direction de la famille de la dernière victime. Jim lui avait donné l'adresse et lorsqu'il arriva à destination, il fut surpris de la richesse de la demeure.

_Purée. Tout va bien enfin allait bien pour eux…_

Dean frappa puis attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Une jeune femme vint lui ouvrir. De taille moyenne, brune aux yeux bleus, elle portait une robe rouge foncé qui lui allait très bien, avait pensé Dean en la voyant.

« Madame Wilson ?

-Oui.

-Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais je suis l'agent Balsey. Je suis de la CIA et je voudrais que vous m'en disiez plus sur votre enfant. Bien sûr, si cela vous dérange, je repasserai plus tard.

-Non, non. C'est bon. Mieux vaut vous dire ce que je sais pour qu'on retrouve mon garçon au plus vite, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, dit Dean en souriant légèrement. »

Il entra à la suite de la jeune femme puis s'assit sur le canapé, en face de celle-ci.

« Peut-être voudriez-vous du café ou autre ?proposa-t-elle.

-Non, merci. Je ne voudrai pas vous déranger plus que nécessaire. Que faisiez-vous avant que vous vous aperceviez que votre fils ait disparu ?

-Je parlais avec la mère d'un ami de Kyle. Quand celle-ci a appelé son enfant, je me suis retournée pour voir où il était mais je ne l'ai pas vu. Il n'était plus dans le parc. J'ai donc demandé à tous les enfants et mères présentes mais personne ne l'avait vu quitter le parc. Tout le monde s'est mis à le chercher avec moi mais nulle trace de lui. »

La mère se mit à pleurer. Dean se sentit mal à l'aise. Il posa sa main sur les genoux de la femme et lui dit :

« Je suis sûr que nous le retrouverons. Juste une dernière question, est-ce que votre fils a vu ou entendu des choses bizarres avant sa disparition ?

-Non. Non, il ne m'a rien dit sur ça. Pourquoi ?

-Ce n'est rien. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Il se leva puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

« Avez-vous des enfants, lui demanda la jeune femme.

-Non.

-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir alors ce que c'est que de se réveiller chaque matin tout en sachant que vous ne verrez plus votre enfant.

-Pardon ? »

Dire que Dean était perdu, était mentir. Il était vraiment paumé. Comment la conversation en était arrivée là ?

« Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me dire que vous retrouverez mon fils, vous savez. Il y en a eu des dizaines d'autres avant vous. Ils avaient dit la même chose aux autres familles mais rien.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour les autres familles. Je vais être franc avec vous mais je pense qu'on ne peut plus rien faire pour les enfants disparus. Au contraire, je pense que votre fils est toujours vivant et tant que je pourrais, je ferai tout mon possible pour vous le ramener. Je vous le promets. »

La femme le remercia d'un sourire. Dean partit.

* * *

_**Voilà la fin du premier chapitre.**_

_**Vos impressions ? Dois-je continuer ?**_

_**Merci en tout cas de l'avoir lu, c'est déjà ça de gagné.**_

_**Bisous et à bientôt.**_

_**Jubei/Kazuki.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour (ou bonsoir),

Vu que l'histoire semble plaire à certains, du moins pour ceux qui m'ont reviewé, j'ai décidé de la continuer

pour le moment. Vu les gentils commentaires que vous m'avez laissé, j'ai décidé de poster la suite plus tôt que prévu. Mais,

ça ne se reproduira pas de sitôt XD

**Disclaimers**: voir premier chapitre.

Je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire: **Melancholic-Wolf, Cherry Hitomie, Milael, Dont'touchthismyDean **et **Aniyaoi**.

Pour certains, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de vous voir parmi mes fidèles lecteurs et reviewers. Merci donc à vous. Et, j'espère que

cette suite vous plaira tout autant que la précédente.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Dean avait passé le reste de la journée à rassembler des informations mais rien de plus que ce qu'il savait déjà par le père Jim. Il était à présent 21 heure et le jeune homme était entouré de paperasse, des feuilles éparpillées un peu partout sur la table de la cuisine. Ce manque d'informations lui avait fait perdre l'appétit.

« Tu as avancé ?

-Non. Rien, nada. Tout ça m'énerve. Il n'y a pas de points communs entre ces différents mômes. Pourquoi eux et pas un autre ? »

Dean envoya tout balader par terre, puis se leva.

« Tu vas faire quoi ?

-Je vais me rendre au parc. Peut-être que j'aurai plus d'informations.

-À cette heure-ci ?

-Pas le choix. Toute la journée, il y avait les fédéraux. Là, au moins, je suis sûr de ne trouver personne.

-Je t'accompagne alors. »

Dean ne dit rien et se dirigea vers le vestibule. Il attrapa sa veste qu'il enfila et partit en direction du parc. Jim le suivait.

Ils avançaient tranquillement sans croiser personne. Il faut dire qu'à cette heure-ci, tout le monde dormait. Surtout si l'on considérait que le lendemain était une journée de travail. Dean observait la forêt tout en avançant. Le lieu était complètement plongé dans le noir. Cela donnait un côté effrayant à celle-ci. Il n'y avait aucune présence de lampadaires dans le coin. Ils aperçurent le parc. Celui-ci était un peu éclairé par deux lampadaires mais la forêt située à quelques mètres ne rassurait pas.

Jim lui donna un petit coup dans les côtes. Dean allait répliquer quand il vit ce que Jim regardait. Quelqu'un était assis sur la balançoire. Dean commença à accélérer.

« Les gens sont vraiment inconscients de nos jours, rouspéta t-il sous l'œil amusé de Jim. »

Dean sauta par-dessus les barrières et une fois assez près de « l'inconscient », car c'était un homme, il lui dit:

« Dis donc, tu es au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé ces temps-ci ? En plus, tu n'as pas vu ces barrières ou quoi ? Le parc est interdit d'accès.

-Alors, pourquoi vous êtes ici, vous ? »

« L'inconscient » releva la tête. Il avait des yeux bleus et les cheveux marrons. Plutôt grand si on prenait compte des jambes dépliées devant la balançoire, Dean se sentit dépourvu de parole.

« Excusez mon ami, répliqua Jim qui venait de le rejoindre, mais il …. Sam ?

-Père Jim ? »

Dean regarda tour à tour son ami et le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

_Ils se connaissent ?_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Jim.

-Papa est parti sur une affaire et je lui ai dit que je venais ici pour ce qui se passait en ce moment.

-Il est parti où ?

-Une affaire dans l'Indiana sur des esprits, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

-Jim ? Est-ce que tu peux … ? demanda Dean qui venait enfin de retrouver la parole.

-Oh, oui. Pardon. Sam, je te présente Dean Winchester. C'est un chasseur comme nous. Dean, voici Sam Carter. Je crois que tu connais son père ?

-Oui, je l'ai vu une fois quand j'étais petit. Tu n'es pas jeune pour être chasseur ?

-Quel âge aviez-vous quand vous avez commencé ? demanda Sam. J'ai dix-huit ans.

-Tu ne les fait pas.

-Je sais, soupira le jeune homme.

-Bon. Je pense qu'il faudrait rentrer si vous voulez parler, trancha Jim. »

Les deux jeunes hommes acquiescèrent et suivirent Jim. Pendant le chemin jusqu'à l'église, Dean se surprit à observer le jeune chasseur. Quand il s'était retrouvé devant lui, il s'était retrouvé sans voix. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le regard de cet homme l'avait surpris. Il s'était enfin trouvé complet. Enfin, pas complètement mais son esprit lui avait crié que c'était ce qu'il cherchait depuis longtemps maintenant. Certes, le vide qu'il ressentait, il pensait vraiment que c'était dû à l'Amour qu'il recherchait mais il s'était pas attendu à avoir un coup de foudre en voyant un homme. Oh, il avait eu quelques baisers échangés avec des hommes, c'était vrai mais il pensait tout de même qu'il arrêterait la chasse pour une femme pas un homme. Enfin, peut-être que ce n'était qu'une mini impression, que son esprit s'était trompé. C'était peut-être pas pour trouver Sam qu'il était venu dans le Minnesota.

Mais les coïncidences n'étaient pas à oublier dans un coin de la tête chez les Winchester. Son père le lui avait assez reproché quand il était jeune. Alors, Dean se dit qu'il verrait dans les prochains jours ce qu'il en était.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam et Jim étaient installés dans le canapé tandis que Dean leur faisait face, assis dans un fauteuil. Sam leur avait dit ce qu'il savait tout en soulignant qu'il ne pensait pas que c'était un wendigo mais plutôt quelque chose qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Là, Dean et Jim réagirent :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas si vous avez été voir le sac qui avait été retrouvé…

-Non, je comptais le faire demain matin.

-Pas la peine, j'y ai déjà été. J'ai donc examiné le sac. Il était bien déchiqueté et j'ai trouvé ça coincé dans une des fermetures éclairs, dit Sam tout en montrant une dent. »

Cette dent était plutôt impressionnante. Elle était anormalement plus grande que les dents d'animaux de nos jours et vu la taille, Dean pensa que ce n'était pas un loup-garou non plus.

« J'ai beau avoir passé ma journée sur l'ordinateur mais rien. Aucune chose surnaturelle n'a de dents pareilles.

-Faudrait demander à Bobby, dit Dean, peut-être qu'il … Ah, mais non. Impossible, il est parti avec Papa dans le Kansas. »

Dean se tapa le front sous le regard étonné de Sam et celui amusé de Jim.

« Nous regarderons déjà dans les livres que je possède, dit ce dernier, mais il est temps de dormir à présent. »

Les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête.

« Au fait, Sam, tu dors où ? demanda Jim.

-Je voulais prendre une chambre au motel du coin mais j'avais oublié qu'ici, il fallait se lever de bonne heure pour en avoir une, soupira le plus jeune.

-Tu peux dormir ici, si tu veux ? proposa Jim.

-C'est gentil, merci Jim.

-Je te laisse la chambre, si tu veux, offrit Dean, je prends le canapé.

-Non, c'est bon. J'y suis habitué. Et puis, c'est que pour cette nuit. Demain, j'irai au motel.

-C'est pas la peine, lui dit Jim. Tu serais bête de dépenser des sous pour ça. Demain, on installera un matelas en haut, comme ça tu pourras dormir tranquille, ici. Et, tu n'as pas le choix. »

Sur ce, Jim sortit du salon sans laisser le temps au jeune homme de protester. Dean sourit.

« Bon, je vais me coucher aussi. T'as besoin de rien ? lui demanda t-il.

-Non, c'est bon, merci.

-Ok. Bonne nuit alors.

-'nuit. »

Dean se rendit dans sa chambre et à peine, il s'allongea sur son lit, il s'endormit.

* * *

Les quelques rayons qui rentraient à travers les volets de la chambre de Dean le dérangèrent. Il tourna la tête et se décida à ouvrir les yeux pour regarder l'heure du réveil. 7 h 15. Il était encore trop tôt.

_C'est quoi ce pays où le soleil se lève aussi tôt ?_

Dean était réveillé et décida de se lever. Il s'habilla d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt noir. Tout simple puisqu'il n'allait pas rendre visite à qui que ce soit aujourd'hui. Il descendit les escaliers se doutant que Jim était en train de dormir.

Il s'arrêta devant le canapé. Sam était en train de dormir, sa veste sur lui.

_Mais quel con ! Je lui ai pas donné de couvertures, hier._

Il refit le chemin inverse et se planta devant l'armoire de sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit et retira une légère couverture. Il redescendit les escaliers et la posa sur Sam. Il l'avait à peine posé que Sam s'enroula dedans. Dean sourit. Il partit dans la cuisine se faire un café puis revint avec sa tasse quelques minutes après.

Il s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de Sam et se mit à le détailler. Fatale erreur. Plus il le regardait et plus, il trouvait que Sam était à son goût. Il se passa dix minutes où Dean essaya de trouver un défaut physique au jeune homme assoupi mais rien. Sam se réveilla et fut étonné de voir Dean en face de lui.

« 'jour, fit-il d'une voix endormie tout en se frottant les yeux pour effacer toute trace de sommeil. »

Dean sursauta. Il n'avait pas vu que Sam s'était réveillé, préoccupé qu'il était à le regarder.

« Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

-Je crois. Tu te lèves toujours aussi tôt ?

-Non. D'habitude, je flemmarde autant que je peux mais là, le soleil en a décidé autrement. »

Sam rigola. Et Dean se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il le fasse plus souvent rire. C'était un beau son qui sortait de sa bouche.

« Y a du café ?

-Oui. Attends, je vais te chercher une tasse. »

Dean revint quelques secondes après avec une tasse bien fumante à la main.

« Merci. »

Ils burent leur café en silence. Ce ne fut que quand Jim descendit qu'ils se remirent à parler.

* * *

Il était advenu que Dean et Sam fassent des recherches dans la petite bibliothèque de Jim. Le pasteur les avait laissé car il devait rendre visite à des amis. Sam sourit en entendant soupirer encore une fois son compagnon. Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils étaient au milieu de tous ces livres et Dean n'en pouvait plus. Ce fut après un autre soupir que Sam entendit :

« Il n'y a rien dans ces foutus bouquins ! »

Sam sourit de plus belle. Dean était vraiment prévisible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire ? lui demanda Dean

-Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais craquer, mais j'avoue que tu m'as surpris. Tu as quand même tenu deux heures même si elles étaient ponctuées de soupirs.

-Très drôle.

-Oui, très. »

Dean se renfrogna. Sam rigola.

_On dirait un enfant à qui on a refusé d'acheter une sucette._

Sam se décida à proposer une autre alternative au chasseur assis à ses côtés.

« Que dirais-tu d'aller faire un tour du côté de la forêt ? Vu qu'on ne trouve rien dans ces livres…

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, alors ? Allez, c'est parti. »

Sam n'avait même pas fini sa phrase que Dean était déjà sorti de la pièce. Le jeune homme reprit contenance et se lança à la poursuite du plus vieux.

« J'ai laissé un mot à Jim sur la table de la cuisine pour qu'il ne nous cherche pas partout. Je lui ai dit de nous téléphoner quand il serait de retour. »

Sam lui sourit et les deux chasseurs partirent en direction de la forêt.

* * *

**_Voilà la fin du chapitre. _**

**_Quelles sont alors vos impressions ? Cela vous a-t-il plu ? _**

**_Dois-je continuer à poster la suite ? _**

**_Les commentaires sont les bienvenus, surtout que je ne mords pas. Les écrans ou les_**

**_ordinateurs n'ont pas encore cette fonction. _**

**_Merci de l'avoir lu en tout cas._**

**_Bisous et à bientôt._**

**_Jubei/Kazuki._**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde,

je m'excuse pour ce retard. Seulement, j'ai été assez occupée. =_=

Bon, je ne préciserai plus à partir de maintenant les **Disclaimers**, puisque comme tout le monde le sait, rien ne m'appartient, exceptée l'histoire.

Je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont lu mon précédent chapitre mais, surtout, ceux qui l'ont reviewé. Je parle bien sûr de **Elida17** (j'avais compris que tu

étais Elidana. XD Merci pour le commentaire en plus du forum. ^^), **Aniyaoi, Don'touchthisismyDean, Lily Jolie, Melancholic-Wolf, Milael et Mono**.

**Mono:** Je ne sais pas si je suis douée. Seulement, je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review. Cela me fait chaud au coeur. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour

la suite de la fic.

Sur ce, cher(e)s lecteurs/lectrices, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Ils avaient passé trois heures dans cette forêt mais rien. Absolument rien mis à part quelques chutes car les pieds s'étaient pris des racines et quelques jurons de Dean pour la forme. Sam et Dean étaient pour le moins découragés. Là, ils étaient attablés avec Jim. Les jeunes adultes lui avaient tout expliqué et surtout leur retour les mains vides.

« Cette chose doit être très intelligente pour réussir à ne laisser aucune trace de son passage.

-Ouaich' mai' che piche esche qu'a …

-Dean, ne parle pas la bouche pleine, le réprimanda Jim.

-Pardon. Le pire est qu'il n'y a pas de cachette, donc je ne sais pas où cette bestiole pourrait se dissimuler.

-Nous attendrons demain pour refaire une petite visite dans la forêt, suggéra Sam.

-Pourquoi demain ?

-Parce que je voulais aller voir dans la bibliothèque de Mankato qui est plus grande qu'ici, s'il y a eu d'autres cas auparavant… »

Sam sourit d'avance de la réaction de son coéquipier. Mais en voyant qu'elle était cent fois mieux que celle qu'il avait imaginé, il éclata de rire.

Dean, en entendant la suggestion de Sam, s'était attendu à une réponse qui incluait de l'action et non pas une qui impliquait de rester toute une après-midi dans une bibliothèque. Résultat, quand il avait entendu la véritable raison du « pourquoi demain », il ouvrit en grand la bouche, les yeux bien écarquillés et lâcha sa prise sur sa fourchette. Le rire de Sam ne fit qu'accroitre sa réticence pour aller dans cette bibliothèque.

« Arrête de te foutre de moi, lui dit-il.

-Tu devrais voir ta tête, Dean, lui répondit Jim qui souriait devant l'attitude des deux jeunes hommes, je pense que tu rigolerais également. »

Sam rit encore plus et faillit tomber de sa chaise mais Dean lui attrapa le bras avant que ce ne fut le cas.

« Bon, tu arrêtes ? Sinon, je te laisse moisir dans la bibliothèque. »

Cela eut pour effet de couper court au fou rire de Sam.

« Tu ne ferais pas ça ? lui rétorqua-t-il malicieusement. »

_Foutu gamin, _pensa Dean. _Bien sûr que non, je pourrai pas…_

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ?

-Je sais pas. Intuition.

-Féminine ? répliqua Dean, heureux de cette perche. »

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un coup sur la tête. Jim rigola et les deux jeunes arrêtèrent leurs bêtises, pris en faute.

« Vous êtes vraiment des enfants, tous les deux. Bon, prévenez-moi quand vous serez sur le chemin du retour pour savoir quand est-ce que je dois préparer le diner.

-Ok, répondirent en même temps Dean et Sam.

-Oh, Jim, pourrais-tu appeler papa, s'il-te-plait ? J'ai plus de crédit pour le moment et il a dit qu'il allait venir me tuer si je ne lui donnais pas de nouvelles rapidement, supplia Sam.

-C'est bon, je le ferai. J'appelle aussi John ?

-Ouais, s'il te plait.

-Très bien. Allez, ne tardez pas trop. »

Un dernier salut de la main et ils étaient partis.

* * *

Dean en avait vraiment marre de tous ces livres. Il devait en avoir consulté une bonne centaine et toujours rien.

« Sam ? »

Pas de réponse. Dean s'approcha du jeune homme puis le découvrit plongé dans un gros pavé.

« Sam ? Ohé, Sam ? Sammy ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna à l'appel du surnom.

« Tu m'as appelé comment ?

-Sammy, fit Dean en fronçant les sourcils. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce surnom lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose mais quoi. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. D'où venait cette impression. Il sentit son estomac se tordre alors qu'il cherchait dans son esprit.

Sam regardait avec de gros yeux Dean. Il avait la même impression que l'homme qui lui faisait face mais il n'en savait rien. D'où venait cette impression ? Pourquoi ce surnom lui faisait si mal à entendre ?

« Sam ? »

Le jeune homme était en train de pleurer mais il ne semblait pas s'en être aperçu. Dean s'approcha de lui et essuya les larmes tout en prenant son visage en coupe.

« Sam ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je ne sais pas… Le fait que tu m'appelles « Sammy » m'a fait me sentir mal, si mal…

-Pardon, je ne recommencerai plus, dit Dean en fronçant les sourcils mais Sam put lire dans ses yeux qu'il était vraiment inquiet. »

Il remercia d'un sourire le jeune homme. Dean essuya les traces des dernières larmes puis se leva.

« Je n'en peux plus. Je comptais faire une pause et aller boire un coup avant de revenir mais je pense que tu en as plus besoin que moi.

-Non, ça ira. C'est gentil mais ça va. Tu peux aller boire, je continue les recherches pendant ce temps.

-Tu en es sûr ? Car je peux attendre si tu te sens pas bien…

-Non, c'est bon ? Je t'assure, rajouta Sam en voyant que Dean n'en pensait pas un mot.

-Ok. Tu restes ici, hein ?

-Mais oui. Vas-y. »

Sam sourit légèrement pour lui prouver que tout allait bien. Dean sortit alors pour aller boire un coup au café du coin et ainsi s'éloigner un peu de cet endroit qu'il rebutait tant.

* * *

Quand Dean revint une demi-heure plus tard, il trouva Sam toujours à la même place et au milieu d'un bon nombre d'articles.

« Hey ! fit Dean en s'asseyant en face de lui.

-Ah ! Tiens, j'ai trouvé ça, dit Sam en lui montrant trois articles, comme tu peux le voir, plusieurs disparitions ont eu lieu, il y a déjà une douzaine d'années et cela recommence tous les trois ans. Après plus rien et ça reprend.

-Est-ce qu'on dit de quoi il s'agit ?

-Non. Ils n'ont rien trouvé. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils disent jusqu'à il y a trois ans. Un corps a été retrouvé, complètement déchiqueté. Une trace d'une mâchoire immense et une dent de grande taille dont on peut voir la photo sur cet article.

-Mais… ?

-Oui. Elle est semblable à la dent que j'ai trouvé sur le sac. Je les ai comparé.

-Et ils disent rien sur la créature ? Vraiment rien ?

-Non. Ils disent que ce serait un croisement entre un loup et un lion mais aucune idée de ce que cela pourrait être.

-Bon. Déjà on peut dire que les recherches ont donné quelque chose, non ?

-Oui, fit Sam en souriant.

-Il se fait tard. On rentre ?

-Ouais. Comme ça, t'as pas besoin de te remettre dans les recherches .

-Je suis démasqué, fit d'un air tragique Dean. »

Sam rigola.

« Cependant, tu veux bien ranger les livres. Je vais demander à la bibliothécaire si elle n'a pas d'autres documents à nous fournir sur ça.

-Ok. »

Dean se mit donc à ranger les différents livres qui étaient présents sur la table. Il ne laissa que les articles afin de les emprunter. Sam revint quelques instants plus tard avec d'autres découpures de journaux. Ils prirent le tout et demandèrent un prêt puis partirent, pour la plus grande joie du plus âgé des deux.

La route se fit au son de Metallica et Asia. Sam réussit à s'endormir malgré tout cette « fanfare cacophonique » comme il l'avait appelé. Dean jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil vers le siège passager. Il avait baissé le son de la musique lorsqu'il avait vu son coéquipier piquait du nez.

Il ne restait plus qu'une demi-heure avant d'être de retour à l'église. Dean accéléra.

* * *

Dean et Sam avaient relaté ce qu'ils avaient trouvé à Jim, non sans au passage se chamailler, toujours sous le regard plus qu'amusé du pasteur. Ce dernier leur avait également dit ce que leurs pères lui avaient rapporté.

Ils étaient ensuite allés se coucher. Le matelas avait été installé dans la chambre de Dean. Les deux jeunes s'endormirent direct. Seul, dans le salon, Jim se demandait s'il était bien de laisser les deux chasseurs travaillaient ensemble. Bien entendu, il avait averti les deux pères de la présence de l'autre chasseur.

Mick l'avait plutôt bien pris. Il savait de toute façon que Sam apprendrait la vérité tout ou tard. Il ne pouvait pas y échapper indéfiniment.

John, au contraire, ne l'avait pas pris aussi bien que Mick. Lui aurait voulu que Sam et Dean ne se rencontrent jamais. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils se voient et avait demandé à Jim de renvoyer Dean auprès de lui. Bien sûr, Jim n'en avez rien fait. Il affronterait s'il le fallait le « tyrannique » John mais il n'avait pas eu le cœur de les séparer. Quand ils étaient rentrés, il avait pu voir Dean heureux, vraiment heureux. Ce qui était plutôt rare car d'habitude il ne montrait pas ses sentiments même lorsqu'il prétendait que tout allait bien. Le voir sourire, plaisanter et rire réellement, et pas un rire forcé qu'il avait concocté depuis petit, Jim s'était dit que ce serait cruel de leur faire ça.

Sam aussi l'avait étonné. Lui qui était plutôt timide et qui comme Dean, montrait rarement ses sentiments, se laissait emporté par les blagues de celui-ci. Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne s'était comporté comme ça.

_Pas après « l'accident » en tout cas._

C'est en soupirant que Jim se rendit dans sa chambre. Prêt qu'il était à se disputer le lendemain avec John.

* * *

**_Voilà la fin de ce chapitre._**

**_Vous a-t-il plu ? Quelles sont vos impressions ? _**

**_Je pense que je ne tarderai pas trop à mettre le chapitre suivant, selon les reviews ^.^_**

**_Je vous remercie de l'avoir lu et j'espère à bientôt pour le prochain._**

**_Bisous à tous._**

**_Jubei/Kazuki._**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous,

me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre pour vous. J'espère, comme d'habitude, qu'il vous plaira.

Je tiens à remercier, bien évidemment, mes reviewers: **Dont'touchthisismyDean, Nienna-lo, Milael, Aniyaoi, Melancholic-Wolf, Mono et Silent 13**.

Merci souhaite que la suite vous satisfera autant que les chapitres précédents.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 4:**

Dean maugréa tout en se retournant vers le réveil. 7h30. Un quart d'heure de plus de sommeil par rapport à la veille.

_Il faudrait que je dise à Jim de réparer ces foutus volets._

Il commença à se redresser puis son regard se porta au matelas qui trônait près du lit. Il pouffa. Sam s'était mis sous les couvertures afin de ne pas être gêné par les rayons de soleil. Il se leva du lit et descendit sur le matelas. La chambre étant petite, le lit était juxtaposé au matelas. Il s'accroupit près de son ami et commença à tirer un peu les couvertures. Il aperçut alors une main l'empêcher de descendre plus les couvertures et un grognement lui répondit.

Dean rigola un peu plus et reprit sa torture. Il abaissa la couverture mais Sam, même à moitié endormi, avait beaucoup de force. Voyant qu'il ne réussissait pas à retirer complètement les couvertures, Dean se mit à le chatouiller. Le plus jeune finit par rigoler et se mit à gigoter pour échapper à son bourreau. Jim arriva quelques secondes après et fut surpris de voir le jeune Winchester au-dessus d'un Sam enroulé dans les couvertures. Les deux jeunes arrêtèrent de suite, gênés par leur attitude enfantine.

« Si possible, demain ne me faites pas me lever à 7 heures 30. J'aimerai bien dormir un peu plus longtemps.

-J'y suis pour rien, Jim, fit Sam d'une toute petite voix, c'est Dean qui m'a chatouillé alors que je voulais dormi.

-Mais j'y peux rien, moi, si j'ai ressenti une forte envie de te réveiller. Et puis, si ces satanés volets n'avaient pas de trous, je pourrai dormir tranquille moi aussi.

-Désolé que mes volets te gênent, Dean. Cependant, si tu n'es pas content de dormir ici, il y a un motel plus loin. »

Dean le regarda surpris alors que Sam se mit à rire.

_Décidement, Sam n'aura pas autant ri de toute sa vie, _pensa le pasteur.

« Tu me laisserais dormir dans une chambre pourrie dans un motel pourri ? demanda Dean, craintif.

-Moi, je le ferai en tout cas, répondit à la place Sam.

-Toi, je t'ai pas sonné, lui dit Dean en recommençant à le chatouiller. »

Jim fut amusé de les voir autant liés, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu ce « tragique jour ».

« Dean, intervint finalement Jim, laisse Sam tranquille. Il faut qu'il respire un peu et puis, il me semble que vous vouliez vous rendre dans la forêt. »

Dean arrêta sa torture et Sam put respirer. Le plus âgé des deux se leva et aida l'autre à en faire de même. Sam eut du mal à s'extirper des couvertures mais il y parvint avec l'aide des deux autres. Ils s'habillèrent puis après le déjeuner un peu rapide, Dean et Sam étaient prêts à partir pour leur expédition.

« Nous disons donc, si vous n'êtes pas revenus ou que je n'ai aucune nouvelle avant ce soir, 19 heures, j'appelle vos pères. C'est compris ?

-Ok. Mais il faudrait vraiment qu'on est pas de chance pour ne pas être revenu ce soir, dit Dean.

-Dois-je te rappeler que Sam est dans la tranche d'âge des personnes enlevées ?

-Eh, je sais me défendre, répliqua le concerné.

-Je le sais mais mieux vaut être prudent.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Jim. Je veille sur notre petit Sam, fit Dean en étirant les joues du jeune homme. »

Jim leva les yeux au ciel alors que Dean se mettait à crier.

« Tu vois que je sais me défendre, lui dit Sam.

-Mais, tu n'étais pas obligé de frapper aussi fort. Je vais avoir un bleu à la jambe maintenant.

-Tu l'as cherché, fit Sam en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Les enfants…

-Mais c'est pas la même chose de te faire faire une petite grimace que de donner un coup dans une jambe, en tapant de toutes ses forces.

-Les enfants…

-Au moins, tu sais à quoi t'attendre si tu me provoques.

-Stop ! cria Jim en voyant Dean ouvrir la bouche. Vous avez passé l'âge de vous disputer. Tu as du crédit, Dean ?

-Oui.

-Ta batterie est remplie aussi ?

-Oui, papa.

-Dean !

-Jim, on a tout. Ne t'en fais pas, il ne nous arrivera rien. Et tu auras des nouvelles de nous avant 19 heures, promis. »

Le pasteur sourit légèrement mais pas vraiment rassuré. Les deux chasseurs partirent dans la forêt.

* * *

Il était seulement 10 heures et Sam grelottait de froid. Le temps n'était franchement pas clément. Il ferma sa veste jusqu'en haut du col puis continua de suivre Dean. Ils étaient maintenant au centre de la forêt, à une bonne dizaine de kilomètres du centre-ville. Ils avaient continué le chemin de randonné mais celui-ci s'arrêtait au bout d'une demi-heure alors qu'eux marchaient depuis deux heures à présent. Peu de personnes avaient l'air de s'aventurer aussi loin dans cette forêt car il n'y avait aucun chemin, aucune trace de pas ou même d'animaux.

« Sam ? Tu vas bien ?

-Oui. Pourquoi cela ?

-Tu dis rien, alors je me demandais si tout allait bien.

-Oui, tout va bien. Je pensais seulement au fait que cette partie de la forêt n'était surement pas si souvent visitée.

-C'est un peu normal vu qu'elle fait plus d'une centaine de kilomètres de longueur. Et ce, dans les deux sens. Alors, un peu normal que personne ne vienne jusque là. »

Sam acquiesça puis ils reprirent leur route.

Ils s'arrêtèrent après avoir parcouru un peu plus de la moitié du chemin. Ils étaient en plein centre de la forêt. Sam tremblait de froid. Le soleil ne passait pas à travers les arbres et il y avait que très peu de lumière. Le jeune homme ôta son sac pour le poser à terre puis, il sentit Dean se rapprocher de lui et lui tendre une bouteille.

« Tiens, c'est du café. C'est Jim qui l'a préparé ce matin. Il est encore un peu chaud.

-Merci. Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans Jim, hein ?

-C'est vrai, rigola Dean. »

Sam but une gorgée du café et cela le réchauffa un peu. Il garda la bouteille entre ses bras espérant réchauffer ses mains qui étaient trop froides selon lui.

« Je pense que la bestiole n'est plus très loin. Si j'étais elle, je me cacherai dans le coin en tout cas. C'est tout sombre et puis il fait assez froid pour qu'aucun humain ou presque ne vienne.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi.

-T'es sûr que ça va ? fit Dean en s'installant à ses côtés, tu trembles ? T'as si froid que ça ?

-Oui. Je suis frigorifié même avec mon pull et ma veste, je sais. Mais j'y peux vraiment rien et puis, cette forêt ne m'inspire pas confiance. »

Dean prit son sac et en sortit un sweater assez fin mais la matière permettait de garder la chaleur.

« Enlève-moi, ta veste et ton pull. Tu vas enfiler ça.

-Mais, je vais crever de froid quand je vais les enlever, dit Sam.

-Enlève les tout de suite ou je le fais moi-même.

-Ok, je les enlève. »

Sam ôta sa veste puis son pull. Il tremblait encore plus avec seulement son tee-shirt à manche longues sur le dos. Dean n'attendit pas trop et lui enfila le sweater avant de lui remettre son pull.

« Là, je pense que ça ira mieux. »

En effet, Sam allait mieux. Les tremblements avaient commencé à s'atténuer. Il se rassit et reprit la bouteille de café. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne tremblait plus.

« Merci, souffla-t-il à l'adresse de Dean

-J'ai dit à Jim que je m'occupais de toi et puis je ne vais pas te laisser mourir de froid au milieu de cette forêt, ce serait triste, rigola Dean.

-Mouais, dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas te retrouver tout seul au milieu de cette forêt beaucoup trop sombre.

-Je vois que tu vas mieux. »

Sam lui sourit.

« Bon, c'est pas tout mais nous avons une bestiole à trouver, dit Dean. »

Ils repartirent à leurs recherches. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que la « bestiole » en question les observait tapie dans l'ombre et attendant le moment propice pour les attaquer. Déjà, elle semblait suivre les mouvements du plus jeune d'entre eux, car il lui semblait qu'il était beaucoup plus facile à attaquer. C'était ce que lui avait appris le peu de vie qu'elle avait passé auprès d'humains. Elle était devenue assez rusée à présent pour savoir quelles victimes choisir sans risquer de perdre la vie. Elle attendait donc le moment adéquat pour agir.

* * *

**_Voilà. Un nouveau chapitre fini. _**

**_Qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-il toujours à votre goût ? _**

**_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience._**

**_Bisous à tous. Bonne journée et travaillez bien. ^.^_**

**_Jubei/Kazuki._**


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous,

j'ai décidé de mettre une suite maintenant, car je ne sais pas quand sera posté le prochain en raison

du fait que la semaine prochaine, je reprend les cours. Mais, ça restera régulier ne vous inquiétez pas.

Et puis, l'autre raison est due au fait que je viens de recevoir une review qui m'a ému, même si elle était courte.

Je tiens à remercier bien évidemment ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires: **Melancholic-Wolf, Milael, Aniyaoi, JSmelie et Akela**.

**Merci aux trois premières** d'être régulières dans vos reviews. Cela me fait énormément pour vous récompenser, voici la suite qui j'espère vous plaira. ^.^

Et puis, **JS** quoi XD Une des meilleures personnes dont je lis les fics et que j'adore beaucoup qui vient me lire. Merci .

**Akela** Voici la suite que tu voulais. J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les autres chapitres postés.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Ils marchaient depuis des heures et toujours rien. Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour se restaurer aux alentours de midi puis avaient repris leurs fouilles. Rien. Dean regarda sa montre. 17h45. Il regarda son portable mais pas de réseau. Il valait mieux faire demi-tour pour prévenir à temps Jim avant qu'il ne panique et n'appelle leurs pères.

Il se retourna vers Sam mais il ne le vit pas.

« Sam ? »

Aucune réponse. Il commença à revenir sur ses pas quand il entendit une voix l'appeler.

« Sam ?

-Dean ! »

Dean continua et trouva Sam debout sur un rocher. Le premier le regarda et s'aperçut qu'il le fixait d'un air inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?demanda-t-il à son tour, inquiet. »

Il n'eut pour toute réponse, Sam qui se jeta dans ses bras. Dean referma ses bras autour du corps tremblant du jeune homme, ne comprenant pas.

« J'ai eu peur, avoua Sam. J'ai crû que tu étais parti et que tu m'avais laissé là… »

Le plus âgé resserra son emprise comprenant la peur qu'il avait dû avoir car il avait ressenti la même chose lorsqu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

« T'inquiète, je ne pense pas que je t'oublierai, rigola Dean, j'oublie rarement quelqu'un qui me donne un coup dans la jambe. »

Sam se joignit à son hilarité. Il s'éloigna un peu de son ami et celui-ci lui demanda :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? Je pensais que tu me suivais.

-J'ai trouvé quelque chose, pas très loin et je croyais également que tu me suivais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

-Une grotte. Elle est plutôt profonde. Je ne sais pas combien de profondeur, elle fait.

-Ok. On va faire un tour alors. »

Sam l'emmena jusqu'à la grotte. Là, ils allumèrent leur lampe torche dans une main et une arme dans l'autre. Enfin, ils y entrèrent. Tout allait bien. Il leur suffisait de suivre la galerie principale. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils finirent par arriver dans une sorte de pièce. Celle-ci était immense par sa hauteur. Il devait y avoir au moins une bonne dizaine de mètres entre le sol et le plafond de la caverne. Dean avança doucement vers le fond de la pièce. Il avait remarqué quelque chose, enfin c'était ce qu'il lui semblait.

Le plus jeune était à l'exact opposé de Dean. Il braqua se lampe vers le sol et fut étonné de voir autant d'eau vers sa droite. Il s'approcha du mini-étang et constata qu'il y avait une bonne profondeur. Mais des griffures près de l'étang, sur des rochers, attirèrent son regard.

« Sam ! »

Le jeune homme se releva et braqua sa lampe sur Dean. Lorsqu'il le vit en train de s'agiter dans le coin, il le rejoignit.

« Qu'est-ce que … ? fit-il en voyant un peu mieux ce que faisait Dean.

-Aide-moi, il est vivant. Il a l'air d'avoir que quelques griffures mais que du superficiel. »

Sam aida Dean en prenant le sac du jeune homme, la lampe et l'arme qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Le plus vieux put prendre l'enfant dans ses bras.

« Vaut mieux sortir rapidement de là, fit Dean. »

Son compagnon ne put qu'affirmer, quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. C'était trop facile. Beaucoup trop facile, à vrai dire. Ils sortirent tout de même en vitesse. Ils se mirent à courir une fois dans la forêt. La nuit semblait être tombée et l'air s'était rafraichi. Dean était en tête. Il n'avait pas repris le même chemin qu'à l'aller car il lui semblait que la direction qu'il prenait était mieux que l'autre. Il lui semblait qu'il arrivait près d'une route par là et par conséquent, ils seraient en sécurité. C'est ce qu'il avait retenu de la carte du secteur que lui avait montré Jim avait qu'ils ne viennent dans cette forêt. Il courrait de plus en plus vite tout en jetant des coups d'œil derrière lui pour voir si Sam le suivait toujours.

Soudain, il entendit quelque chose dans les fourrages. Il stoppa net et il remarqua que Sam en avait fait de même. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Un grognement se fit entendre. Il sentit l'enfant dans ses bras se réveiller.

« Qui … »

Dean lui plaqua la main sur sa bouche. Un autre grognement un peu plus proche se fit entendre. Le gamin se serra contre le torse de Dean.

« Continue, lui souffla Sam.

-Non. Je ne te laisse pas seul ici.

-On a pas le choix, Dean. Il faut que tu ailles jusqu'à la route, ainsi tu mets l'enfant en sécurité.

-Toi, vas-y avec lui. Je m'occupe de la bestiole.

-Dean. Le temps qu'on échange, la bestiole sera sur nous et puis je ne suis pas rapide alors que toi, oui. Donc, vas-y et rejoins-moi dès que tu l'as mis en sécurité. »

Dean serra les dents mais il savait que Sam avait raison. Surtout lorsqu'il vit deux billes jaunes les scruter derrière un arbre. Plus que dix mètres et il serait sur eux. Dean hocha la tête doucement :

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à être blessé quand je reviens, sinon tu vas m'entendre. C'est clair ?

-Oui. Vas-y, maintenant. Et reviens vite, s'il-te-plait. »

La détresse était présente dans cette dernière phrase et Dean s'exécuta après avoir murmuré un « je suis là dans moins de dix minutes. » .

Il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait alors qu'il entendait des coups de feu retentir derrière lui. Plusieurs fois, il voulut faire demi-tour mais il devait mettre le gamin à l'abri. Il avait promis à sa mère de le retrouver et de tout faire pour le ramener en vie. Car, il savait que c'était lui. C'était Kyle Wilson. Il avait reconnu le petit garçon qui était présent sur les photos près de sa mère sur le buffet du salon. Dean entendit encore un coup de feu. Il était rassuré, tant qu'il entendait ça, cela voulait dire qu'il n'était rien arrivé à Sam.

Il courut encore plus vite et son instinct ne s'était pas trompé : il entendait des voitures pas trop loin. Une montée d'adrénaline se fit sentir et il accéléra. Arrivé sur la route, il se mit en plein milieu et ne dut attendre qu'une minute à peine pour qu'une voiture n'arrive et s'arrête avant d'écraser le jeune homme.

« Mais, ça ne va pas de se mettre en plein milieu de la route comme ça ? cria le conducteur, furieux.

-S'il-vous-plait, j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide.

-C'est le petit Kyle ?

-Vous êtes de Blue Earth ?

-Je suis le voisin de la famille Wilson.

-Oh, merci, mon Dieu, marmonna le jeune chasseur, Je peux donc vous demander de le ramener en ville. Il a besoin de soins mais les blessures ne sont pas grave.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr. Mais, vous ?

-J'ai un collègue qui est encore dans la forêt. Pourriez-vous vous arrêter aussi chez le pasteur ?

-Le Père Jim ?

-Oui. Dites-lui que nous _l_'avons trouvé et dites-lui à peu près où vous m'avez vu puis dix minutes environ. Il comprendra. Vous pouvez faire ça, s'il-vous-plait ? C'est important.

-Oui. J'y vais tout de suite.

-Merci beaucoup. »

Dean plaça Kyle sur le siège passager puis attendit que la camionnette démarre avant de repartir vers la forêt.

_Je vous en supplie, faites qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé._

Dean courut aussi vite que possible vers l'endroit où il avait laissé Sam. Un coup de feu retentit dans le silence plus qu'oppressant de la forêt puis plus rien.

* * *

18 heures. Jim était paniqué. Certes, il n'était pas encore l'heure maximale qu'il leur avait donné mais il ne pouvait que s'inquiétait. Dean lui avait promis de lui donner des nouvelles dans l'après-midi simplement pour le rassurer. Jim n'avait rien eu. Aussi, il avait préféré appeler John puis Mick, dans les alentours de 17 heures comme il n'avait rien eu. Ceux-ci, bien que furieux du temps qu'il avait fallu à Jim pour les avertir, dirent qu'ils seraient là dans quelques heures.

Il était assis sur le canapé du salon et attendait un coup de fil. Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas fait gaffe à l'heure qui passait. Jim voulait que ce soit cela mais il savait qu'il n'en était rien. Il passa ses mains sur son visage. Il était complètement affolé. Jamais il n'aurait dû les laisser partir tout seuls sans qu'ils soient suffisamment préparés. Il aurait dû aller avec eux. Mais Dean lui avait assuré que ce n'était qu'un travail d'investigation, que jamais ils ne s'attaqueraient à la « chose » qui y était cachée.

Jim les avait crû. Il n'aurait pas dû et maintenant, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie s'il ne revoyait plus les visages souriants des deux jeunes.

Ce fut perdu dans ses pensées qu'il entendit quelqu'un frappait à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir et tomba sur un homme d'une trentaine d'années.

« David ? Mais que faites-vous là ?

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Père Jim mais un jeune homme m'a demandé de vous dire quelque chose…

-Quoi ? Qui ? Où ?

-C'était un jeune homme brun, sûrement la vingtaine, les yeux verts. Il était près de la sortie qui mène à Fairmont, là où il y a le panneau qui annonce la sortie de Blue Earth.

-Il était là ?

-Oui. Il m'a dit de vous dire : « nous _l'_avons trouvé puis dix minutes. »

-Vous a-t-il dit autre chose ?

-Non. Il m'a juste laissé le gamin puis est reparti voir son collègue.

-Le gamin ?

-Le petit Kyle. Il l'avait dans les bras.

-Il est où ?

-Dans la voiture.

-Amenez-le à l'hôpital puis, prévenez sa mère. Merci beaucoup, David.

-De rien, pasteur Jim. »

David le salua puis, partit. Jim allait refermer la porte quand il vit arriver une voiture verte, à très grande vitesse. Jim respira profondément. Il s'apprêtait à affronter Mick quand il entendit un bruit de moteur semblable également. Décidemment, ce n'était pas son jour de chance. Il allait devoir affronter Mick **et** John.

Il vit la voiture et le truck effectuer un parfait glissage avant de se garer devant l'église. Les deux hommes sortirent rapidement de leurs véhicules respectifs et vint se poster devant Jim. Bobby était également là. John n'avait pas eu le temps de déposer Bobby chez lui et même s'il l'avait eu, Bobby avait préféré venir au cas-où.

John et Mick le toisaient d'un air sévère qui lui reprochait sa faute de ne pas les avoir averti de la disparition de leurs fils bien avant.

Mick était lui aussi dans la quarantaine. Du même tempérament que John, de nombreuses disputes avaient éclaté entre eux. Cependant, peut-être toujours pour la même raison, lorsqu'ils participaient à la même chasse, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler, l'autre savait absolument dans l'immédiat ce que son coéquipier pensait. Cela avait toujours surpris Jim, de savoir que deux personnes, qui passaient 90% de leur temps à se disputer lorsqu'ils se voyaient, étaient du genre télépathes.

Carter était du même gabarit que Jim, un peu plus grand aussi, mais il avait les cheveux courts et châtains ainsi que des yeux gris-bleu. Il était toujours décontracté, portait le plus souvent un tee-shirt et un jean même en plein hiver. Toujours est-il que Mick aimait plaisanter. Il était du genre joyeux et se montrait indulgent avec les personnes qu'il aimait. Cependant, dès que ça touchait Sam, le chasseur perdait son sourire pour le remplacer par un semblant de colère. Il était hors de question de toucher à son fils sinon celui qui avait osé, le paierait cher. Cela avait toujours amusé Jim car c'était la même chose pour John. Et lorsqu'on leur disait, ils niaient tout en bloc.

Dans d'autres circonstances, le pasteur en aurait ri de voir les deux chasseurs avec cet air placardé sur leur visage mais il devait avoué que là, il n'avait pas tellement envie de rire. Il savait que c'était lui qu'ils voulaient voir payer pour avoir laissé partir leurs fils.

« C'est quoi ces conneries, Jim ? demanda John.

-Comment t'as pu les laisser partir tout seuls ? renchérit Mick.

-Ecoutez, vous m'engueulerez plus tard si vous voulez mais là, vos fils sont en danger.

-Le problème est qu'on ne sait pas où ils sont, fit remarquer John, d'un air sévère.

-Oui, et ça on peut pas dire que tu ais fait fort sur ce coup-là, Jim, dit Mick en le fusillant du regard.

-STOP ! Fermez-là tous les deux. Quelqu'un vient de venir me voir. Dean est sorti de la forêt avec le dernier enfant. Il l'a confié à un homme puis lui a dit où il se trouvait en gros. Alors, on y va maintenant, fit Jim en fermant la porte de sa maison et en entrant dans le truck de John. »

Les trois autres le suivirent et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit indiqué par l'homme. Jim et Bobby avaient redouté la rencontre Mick/John et ils avaient raison. Le court trajet fut sujet de dispute.

« Pourquoi tu as laissé Sam venir ici ?

-Parce que j'étais censé savoir que Dean allait venir enquêter là ?

-Tu aurais pu appeler Jim. Il t'aurait dit s'il nous avait contacté ou non.

-Oh, mais, excuse-moi , si je n'ai pas eu l'intelligence de le faire mais vois-tu, j'ai d'autres choses à penser que de savoir où tu vas, John.

-Peut-être mais à présent, Dean et Sam se sont retrouvés.

-John, de toute façon, cela était inévitable, dit Jim.

-Toi, si tu m'avais écouté et que tu avais renvoyé Dean à mes côtés, on en serait pas là, s'énerva John.

-Oh oui. On en serait pas là mais Sam serait peut-être mort et le résultat aurait été le même John, tu te serais retrouvé avec un fils mort, dit Bobby.

-De toute façon, ils se seraient vus un jour ou l'autre, John. Il faudra leur dire la vérité et le plus vite sera le mieux.

-Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas. Les Winchester sont comme maudits et je ne veux pas le mettre en danger comme il y a quinze ans. Je ne veux pas.

-John, soupira Mick, je pense qu'il est assez grand pour savoir se défendre maintenant. Il en a connu pas mal depuis.

-Je sais pas. Je pense qu'il va me détester et qu'il ne va pas comprendre.

-On verra bien mais il faut leur dire la vérité. Les quelques jours où je les ai eu avec moi, ils se comportaient comme s'ils avaient toujours été ensemble. C'était un peu déroutant mais en même temps, amusant comme si le lien n'avait pas été brisé, confia Jim. »

Le silence se fit. Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. John se gara rapidement sur la chaussée et ouvrit le coffre. Il en sortit quelques armes et lampes puis les quatre personnes entrèrent dans la forêt, à la recherche des deux jeunes chasseurs.

* * *

**Oui, je suis sadique. On ne sait pas ce qui arrive à Sam. Muahahahahahahahaha.**

**Alors, cette suite vous a plu ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Comme d'habitude, je ne mords pas. Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, faites-le.**

**Une review, c'est toujours un plaisir pour un auteur et ça l'aide à s'améliorer.**

**Je vous remercie, lecteurs et reviewers.**

**Bisous et à bientôt.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir tout le monde,

je m'excuse grandement pour le retard mais, j'ai eu plus de boulot que je ne le pensais. Dur d'alterner baby-sitting à toute heure

et cours à la fac, sans oublier le boulot qu'on nous donne. Je m'en excuse grandement.

Je tiens à remercier mes précédents reviewers, à savoir: **Dont'touchthisismyDean, Aniyaoi, Melancholic-Wolf, Milael** et **Silent 13**.

C'est toujours un immense plaisir que de voir vos commentaires. Je ne peux que vous souhaiter, pour vous remercier de cela,

que cette suite vous plaise tout autant que les précédents chapitres.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

Lorsque Dean entendit le silence angoissant suite au coup de feu, son cœur se serra et il accéléra. Il lui fallut un peu plus de temps pour retrouver le champ de bataille. En effet, Sam n'était pas resté à l'endroit où Dean l'avait quitté mais s'était éloigné vers le centre de la forêt.

Dean suivit les traces de pas. Plus il avançait et plus il redoutait ce qu'il allait trouver. Soudain, quelque chose le heurta, alors qu'il courrait. Dean tomba à la renverse. Il n'avait pas d'armes puisqu'il avait laissé la sienne à Sam. Il se sentait perdu lorsqu'il réalisa que la bête semblait plutôt légère.

« Dean ? »

Le jeune homme se redressa sur ses coudes pour apercevoir que ce qui lui était tombé dessus n'était autre que Sam. Il fut soulagé mais son inquiétude reprit place quand il vit les yeux affolés du jeune homme.

« Sam ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu vas bien ?

-Dean, il faut partir tout de suite. »

Dean se leva suite à la réplique et au ton plus que préoccupant du jeune homme. Il aida Sam à en faire de même puis remarqua qu'il était blessé à la jambe.

« Putain, Sam. Tu saignes abondamment.

-C'est pas grave, fit le jeune homme d'une voix étranglée, on s'en fiche de ça. C'est la vie qu'on risque de perdre là si on se dépêche pas de quitter cette foutue forêt. »

Dean allait demander plus d'explications lorsqu'il entendit un grognement. Dean tira Sam par la main et se mit à courir vers l'endroit où ils s'étaient séparés.

La bête les suivait. Elle était même trop proche et sachant que s'ils retrouvaient l'endroit où elle avait vu les deux hommes se séparer, elle n'aurait plus aucune chance d'avoir le plus jeune des deux, elle accéléra encore. Celui qu'elle avait blessé en lui mordant dans sa cuisse. Peut-être même qu'elle aurait deux repas au lieu d'un, cela lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle se mit donc à accélérer et leur passa devant. Pour elle, tout cela était un jeu. Elle vit ses prochaines victimes s'arrêtaient : le plus âgé se plaçant devant l'autre. Elle avança doucement vers eux. Elle entendit alors le bruit d'une arme mais n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver qu'elle se prit la balle dans son œil gauche. Un hurlement sinistre perturba le calme de la forêt. La « bête » se mit à gémir tandis qu'elle essayait de voir où étaient ses proies. Lorsqu'elle put ouvrir les yeux correctement, ils avaient disparu. Elle hurla encore plus fort. Le sang brouillait ses sens, elle ne sentait plus leurs odeurs. Elle décida alors de rentrer dans son repère. Mécontente mais se disant tout de même qu'elle reverrait sans doute ces deux là. Elle savait qu'ils la traquaient et elle les attendait au tournant.

* * *

Lorsque la « bête » les avait passé, Sam et Dean avaient stoppé leur course. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu leur passer devant, ils l'avaient senti, entendu. Sam entendait les feuilles craquer sous le poids de la bestiole mais il ne la voyait pas. Il savait, en revanche, qu'elle avançait lentement comme si elle jouait.

_Oui, c'est exactement ça. Pour elle, c'est un jeu._

Sam ne trouvait pas que c'était un jeu. Il sentit Dean se mettre devant lui. Le plus jeune ne voyait absolument rien. La nuit était largement avancée. Que faisait Jim ? L'heure, qu'ils s'étaient fixé, était dépassée et ce depuis longtemps sûrement. Sam observa par-dessus l'épaule de son coéquipier et aperçut deux billes jaunes en face d'eux. Il n'attendit pas, il se saisit du révolver qu'il avait encore, le sien était tombé suite à la première altercation, et tira en direction des pupilles de la « bête ». Le hurlement qui s'ensuivit lui fit froid dans le dos et il remarqua qu'il en était de même pour son ami. Le jeune homme ne perdit pas de temps et prit la main de Dean et s'enfuit à l'opposé de l'animal. Cependant, ils s'éloignaient de la route, Sam le savait mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il continua à courir alors qu'il entendait les cris de rage du monstre. Puis, plus rien mais il courrait quand même, il fallait s'éloigner le plus possible d'_elle_.

« Sam ? »

Sam allait répondre quand il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

* * *

Dean avait entendu le cri lugubre de l'animal puis la seconde d'après, il était tiré par la main et en train de courir. Il suivit sans rien dire Sam qui éclairait du mieux qu'il pouvait le chemin afin de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les racines ou autres. Puis, Dean s'aperçut que la jambe gauche du jeune homme saignait beaucoup trop.

_Il faut s'arrêter pour lui panser ça avant qu'il ne perde tout son sang._

« Sam ? tenta-t-il. »

Il sentit Sam ralentir un peu puis tourner la tête vers lui. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, Dean vit avec horreur son ami tomber en avant. Il réagit par réflexes et attrapa le jeune chasseur. Il le serra contre lui alors qu'ils tombaient tous les deux dans un trou. Dean rencontra plusieurs fois la paroi avant de sentir le sol qui annonçait la fin de la chute. Il entendit un léger craquement dans son épaule gauche mais ne hurla pas sous la douleur. Ils roulèrent pendant quelques secondes puis le plus âgé tenta de se relever mais le poids sur lui l'en empêcha.

« Sam ? »

Aucune réponse. Dean poussa doucement le jeune homme à ses côtés. Il put se redresser et s'occupa directement de Sam.

« Sam, retenta-t-il. »

Toujours rien. Dean sentit son cœur se tordre de douleur. Il posa ses doigts sur la carotide de l'inconscient et souffla de soulagement en entendant son cœur battre. Il chercha la lampe que tenait Sam avant de tomber et c'est après dix minutes qu'il la trouva. Il ôta le sac à dos du jeune homme puis put alors examiner le corps afin de déceler des blessures. Il ne trouva que la blessure à la cuisse gauche puis lorsqu'il vint à la tête, il remarqua ses mains pleines de sang. Il la souleva alors et vit que Sam saignait sur sa tempe droite.

Dean prit le sac que portait son compagnon et l'ouvrit. Il y découvrit deux bandes et remercia Jim pour les avoir obligé à les prendre. Il en déroula une qu'il plaça autour de la tête du jeune inconscient et avec l'autre, il entoura sa jambe. Il fut heureux de ne pas avoir de blessure importante.

_Mais même si ça avait été le cas, Sam serait passé avant moi…_

Il enleva sa veste qu'il plaça sous la tête du jeune homme. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers le trou par lequel ils étaient tombés. Il faisait trois-quatre mètres de haut et les parois étaient beaucoup trop lisses pour qu'il puisse remonter.

_Génial ! Aucun moyen de remonter ça et maintenant, ça ne va pas être de la tarte de nous trouver. Merde._

Tandis que Dean jurait, Sam commença à se réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux mais une douleur les lui fit refermer directement. Il gémit.

« Sam ? entendit-il. »

Il réessaya d'ouvrir ses yeux et après plusieurs secondes d'attente, il y parvint. Il perçut le soulagement dans la voix de Dean, quand celui-ci pointa sa lampe sur lui et lui dit :

« Comment te sens-tu ?

-Mal.

-Où as-tu mal ?

-La tête et la jambe. Puis, chaud aussi et froid. »

Il sentit une main se poser sur son front.

« Mince, tu as de la fièvre. Je pense que tu dois faire une infection. Faut dire qu'avec le sang que tu as perdu et être dans une forêt humide et froide n'arrange rien. De plus, malgré le fait que tu étais dans mes bras, ta tête a cogné contre la paroi et je ne sais pas si tu as une commotion donc…

-Désolé…

-Pas grave. Enfin, pour le moment. Tant que tu es conscient, tout va bien mais faudrait pas que les secours mettent du temps à arriver.

-Comment ça s'est passé ? dit difficilement Sam.

-Une camionnette est arrivée. J'ai filé le gamin et laissé un message à Jim.

-J'espère qu'il… a pas...appelé…papa…

-Je suis désolé de te décevoir mais je pense qu'il a dû le faire. Quand j'ai laissé le gamin au gars, il était 18 heures 30. Je pense que Jim les a appelé bien avant 19 heures.

-Je vais … me faire tuer…, rigola faiblement Sam.

-Mais, non. Je te protégerai, assura Dean en lui souriant. »

Sam lui répondit avec un léger sourire. Il sentit Dean s'asseoir puis, le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je sais que ça doit pas te plaire mais vu comment tu trembles, je préfère te réchauffer du mieux que je peux, reçut-il comme réponse. »

Sam ne répondit rien et laissa sa tête se poser sur le torse de Dean. Bien calé dans les bras du plus vieux, il voulut s'endormir.

« Sam ? Faut que tu restes éveillé surtout. »

_Ah, c'est raté._

Dean parlait de tout, afin de ne pas laisser Sam dormir. Puis, celui-ci commença à parler, interrompant le jeune homme dans son monologue.

« Dean ?

-Oui ?

-Tu …enfin, je suis blessé….mais…toi ?

-Oh. J'ai rien. »

Voyant le regard sceptique malgré les yeux à moitié fermé du jeune homme, Dean se décida à dire la vérité.

« Je pense que j'ai mon épaule gauche déboitée mais c'est tout. Promis, rajouta-t-il. »

Un silence s'installa seulement coupé par la respiration laborieuse de Sam. Soudain, celui-ci se mit à tousser et gémit de douleur en se tenant les côtes.

« Sam ? fit Dean en allongeant le chasseur et en se plaçant à ses côtés.

-Mal…côtes…

-Merde. Manquait plus que ça. »

Dean souleva le pull et le tee-shirt de son ami pour examiner les côtes. Il les palpa quelques minutes puis rebaissa les vêtements.

« Je crois pas que ce soit cassé mais tu as besoin de soins rapidement.

-De…

-En plus, pas de réseau. Nous n'avons vraiment pas de chance.

-Dean ?

-Mais, il faut quand même pas deux heures pour venir dans cette forêt quand même. »

Sam tendit son bras et tira par le col Dean. Ce dernier qui n'avait pas vu venir le coup ne put se retenir et se trouva ses lèvres collées à celles du plus jeune. Il le vit ouvrir ses yeux bleus en grand, sous la surprise et il se doutait qu'il devait en être de même pour lui.

« Par…don… Je voulais … pas… Pensais que tu… te rattra… »

Dean ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et reposa ses lèvres là où elles se trouvaient quelques secondes avant. Sa langue taquina la bouche du plus jeune tandis qu'il l'ouvrit pour lui en permettre l'accès. Il trouva la langue de Sam et un ballet commença entre les deux.

Dean se détacha, à regret, de Sam pour lui permettre de reprendre son souffle. Déjà qu'il avait dû mal à respirer. Quand ce fut bon, Sam lui sourit.

« Je sais que c'est pas génial de te dire ça après ce qu'il vient de se passer mais... Je t'aime.

-Moi… aussi. »

Dean sourit, réellement heureux. Il se repencha pour donner un autre baiser à Sam. Soudain, il entendit des voix plutôt lointaines mais elles se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Dean se leva et se dirigea vers le trou. Lorsqu'il jugea que les voix étaient assez près, il se mit à crier :

« Eh oh, y a quelqu'un ? Répondez. »

Les voix se rapprochaient encore plus de minutes en minutes.

« Eh oh ! Nous sommes ici. On est tombés dans un trou.

-Dean ?

-Papa ! Dieu merci, tu es là.

-Dean, tu vas bien ?

-Oui, ça va. Je crois que j'ai mon épaule déboitée mais c'est tout.

-Sam est avec toi ? demanda une autre voix.

-Oui. Faut le sortir d'ici au plus vite. Il est en piteux état.

-Bobby, tu peux retourner à la voiture avec Mick. Faut aller chercher une corde.

-Papa, le monstre est toujours dans le coin.

-Ok. »

Tout en parlant, Dean gardait un œil sur son ami au cas-où. Il entendit son père murmurer quelques recommandations puis, il entendit Jim lui parler :

« Tu es sûr que vous n'avez rien d'autre ?

-Sam a pris un coup sur la tête. Je ne sais pas s'il a une commotion. Puis, il a mal aux côtes, forte fièvre et il a du mal à respirer.

-Ok. Il va falloir faire attention quand on va le remonter, fit Jim à l'adresse de John.

-Comment êtes-vous tomber là-dedans ? demanda John.

-Sam a blessé la bestiole puis, il m'a tiré et on s'est éloigné du point de rendez-vous que je t'avais donné, Jim. Puis, Sam a un moment détourné la tête par ma faute et on est tombé tous les deux.

-À qui appartient le sang qu'on a trouvé par terre, jusqu'ici ?

-Sam. Il a été mordu par la bestiole. J'ai fait un bandage serré avec tes bandes. »

Dean retourna auprès de son ami. Ils durent attendre dix bonnes minutes avant que Bobby revienne avec Mick. Il le prit dans ses bras, en réprimant une grimace de douleur due à son épaule et en faisant attention de ne pas faire de gestes brusques. Sam avait gardé les yeux légèrement ouverts bien qu'ils ne demandaient qu'à être fermés. Il se laissa faire alors que Dean lui murmurait que tout allait bien se passer et qu'ils seraient bientôt en sécurité. Il lui déposa un dernier baiser puis, se mit à la lumière.

Les adultes froncèrent les sourcils lorsqu'ils virent à la faible lumière l'état du plus jeune. Ils firent descendre la corde et Dean l'accrocha autour du bas du ventre et en haut des cuisses pour ne pas toucher les côtes et la blessure du jeune homme. Lorsqu'il fut complètement remonté, le jeune Winchester rassembla les dernières affaires avant de s'attacher à la corde à son tour.

Lorsqu'il fut remonté du trou, il chercha d'abord du regard Sam. Il le vit dans les bras de son père, une couverture que Bobby et lui avait dû ramener autour de son corps pour le réchauffer. Sam continuait bravement de lutter contre le sommeil tandis que Mick le faisait boire un peu. Dean sentit une couverture s'enrouler autour de ses épaules. Il tourna la tête et vit son père qui lui sourit légèrement. Il savait qu'il avait dû s'inquiéter pour lui mais ne le montrerait que très peu. Mais, Dean s'en fichait, il savait comment son père fonctionnait.

Le chemin du retour jusqu'à la route et par conséquent, jusqu'à la voiture fut silencieux. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il valait mieux ne pas croiser la bête. Seuls les profondes respirations de Sam comblaient la quiétude plutôt pesante qui était présente au sein du groupe. Dean gardait les yeux rivés vers la forme qui était au creux des bras de Mick. Il se demandait si l'adolescent avait conscience de ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'ils étaient sous terre. Etait-il pleinement conscient de ses actions ou était-ce la fièvre ?

Dean ne savait absolument pas comment Sam allait réagir lorsqu'il irait mieux mais il espérait de tout cœur que le jeune homme éprouvait réellement quelque chose pour lui. Ils arrivèrent à la voiture sans être tombés sur la bestiole. John prit le volant, Bobby à ses côtés tandis que Dean, Jim et Mick étaient à l'arrière. Sam était toujours dans les bras de son père, les pieds reposants sur les jambes de Dean.

John démarra en trombe tout en jetant de temps à autre des regards dans le rétroviseur, sous les regards amusés de toutes les personnes présentes hormis les plus jeunes qui n'en avaient pas conscience. Tout simplement parce que le premier était trop occupé à surveiller le second et le plus jeune était pratiquement dans les vapes mais tentait tant bien que mal de rester éveillé, malgré la douleur.

Tout d'un coup, Sam tendit sa main en direction de Dean. Celui-ci, bien que surpris, plaça sa main dans celle bien trop chaude du jeune chasseur. Ce dernier sourit puis s'endormit, épuisé, mais ne lâchant tout de même pas sa main.

John, Mick et Bobby furent étonnés par cela. Jim lui savait depuis le premier jour que les deux jeunes avaient reformé un lien qu'ils avaient perdu pendant trop de temps. Il sourit et John s'en aperçut dans le rétroviseur mais se ravisa d'une remarque cinglante quand il prit conscience que Dean était toujours là.

« John, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux accélérer, fit doucement Bobby. »

John ne répondit rien mais appuya quand même sur l'accélérateur.

* * *

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les nombreuses répétitions quant aux prénoms, seulement, **

**c'est dur d'écrire tant que la suite ne vient pas, pour la compréhension de qui fait quoi.**

**Je pense qu'après le prochain chapitre, il n'aura plus trop de problèmes de ce genre. **

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre.**

**Vous a-t-il plu ou non ? **

**En attendant, je vous remercie une nouvelle fois.**

**Bisous et à bientôt.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.**


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir,

voilà un nouveau chapitre après vos merveilleuses reviews et après la demande de Melancholic-Wolf, que je n'ai pu qu'accepter.

Je tiens à remercier, bien entendu, ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires: **Aniyaoi, Melancholic-Wolf** et **Silent 13**. Un grand grand merci. .

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

Cela faisait trois heures qu'ils attendaient dans la salle d'attente. Il était près de minuit et Dean commençait réellement à en avoir marre. Aucun des adultes ne parlait et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Lorsqu'ils avaient débarqué, les médecins et infirmières les avaient pris en charge, Sam et lui. Dean était revenu après une demi-heure avec une épaule déboitée comme prévu. Il devait faire le moins de mouvement possible pendant quelques jours. Quand il était revenu dans la salle d'attente, il s'était attendu à avoir des nouvelles de Sam, mais rien. Les adultes qui étaient en pleine conversation avant qu'il n'arrive s'étaient tus à son arrivée. Il avait essayé d'en savoir plus mais rien.

Maintenant, il fulminait contre les adultes présents et contre ses foutus médecins qui n'étaient même pas capables de venir leur donner des nouvelles de Sam.

John et Mick étaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Ils s'étaient encore disputés avant que Dean n'arrive. John ne se sentait pas prêt de leur révéler la vérité, et pourtant, il savait au plus profond de lui, qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Comme Mick le lui avait dit, il n'y échapperait pas longtemps encore. John soupira lourdement.

Mick savait ce que ressentait John. Il pensait pareil. Certes, il voulait que Winchester révèle toute la vérité aux deux jeunes mais à quel prix ? Est-ce que Sam lui en voudrait aussi de ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt ? Quelle allait être la réaction des deux jeunes ? Il n'en savait rien mais attendre ne ferait qu'empirer les choses et ça, c'était vraiment mauvais.

Bobby et Jim observait Dean. Ils s'étaient aperçu que le jeune Winchester s'énervait au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Ils se demandaient encore combien de temps le jeune homme allait tenir avant d'exploser. Trois heures, c'était vraiment surprenant de sa part et ils ne pouvaient que l'en féliciter mais il savaient aussi qu'il n'allait pas tenir. Et ce qui suivit le leur prouvèrent.

Dean tapa du pied et se leva. D'un geste rageur, il donna un coup de pied dans sa chaise puis partit en direction du bloc. Il entendit les adultes le suivre, surement pour s'assurer qu'il ne fasse rien de grave. Mais, Dean s'en fichait, il voulait avoir des nouvelles de Sam et il en aurait. Il empoigna le premier médecin qui passait et lui dit :

« Combien de temps, il faut pour une simple opération ?

-Monsieur…., fit le médecin tremblant.

-Dean, lâche-le, il n'y est pour rien …, commença John.

-Ne me dis pas de me calmer. Je ne resterai pas calme tant que je n'aurais pas de nouvelles de Sam.

-Dean…, tenta Jim mais le regard noir qu'il reçut l'empêcha de continuer.

-Je commence à en avoir marre de toutes vos conneries, s'énerva Dean en regardant le médecin, alors vous allez rentrer dans le bloc opératoire et me dire ce qu'il est advenu de mon ami, est-ce clair ? Ou mieux encore, amenez-moi un de vos supérieurs que je lui dise deux mots.»

Le médecin hocha la tête et partit dans le bloc. Pendant ce temps, Dean se retourna pour voir les quatre adultes le fixer sévèrement, surtout John.

« Tu ne peux pas attendre, comme tout le monde.

-Non. Et ne me fais pas de sermon comme quoi il faut être patient dans la vie. Là, on parle de la santé de Sam, c'est pas pareil.

-Mais les médecins font leur boulot du mieux qu'ils peuvent, répliqua Mick, et les déranger ne te servira à rien, Dean.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'écouter les nouvelles que va me donner le médecin, je ne vous y oblige pas. Retournez en salle d'attente. Oh, et en même temps, reprenez aussi votre petite conversation avant que j'arrive. Je m'excuse grandement de vous avoir interrompu.

-Dean ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…, dit Jim d'une voix douce.

-J'en ai rien à faire. Vous nous cachez des choses importantes, à Sam et moi, ok. Mais, après ne viens pas me parler de confiance. Depuis que je suis tout petit, tu m'en caches des vérités. Alors, une de plus ou une de moins, je m'en fiche.

-Hum hum, fit une voix derrière Dean.

-QUOI ? »

Le médecin, qui était entré un peu plus tôt dans le bloc, se trouvait aux côtés d'un autre beaucoup plus âgé.

« Je venais vous donner des nouvelles du jeune homme… Sam, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui. Et ?

-Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu avant mais il y a eu quelques complications pendant l'opération. Les côtes étaient cassées et il a fait une hémorragie interne. Comme il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, l'hémorragie interne a compliqué l'intervention. Son cœur a failli également lâché mais tout va bien à présent. Il n'a pas de commotion cérébrale, c'est déjà ça. La blessure à la cuisse a été correctement bandée mais il vaut mieux qu'il ne la bouge pas trop. L'infection est stoppée et il lui reste tout de même une fièvre assez élevée. Cependant, nous faisons tout notre possible pour qu'elle descende. Nous l'avons mis sous antidouleurs et antibiotiques. Il lui faut beaucoup de repos. Je pense qu'une bonne semaine déjà est nécessaire pour savoir s'il peut sortir ou non par la suite.

-Peut-on aller le voir ?

-Oui. Mais ne restez pas trop longtemps pour qu'il puisse dormir. Il a tenu à vous voir mais il a de la peine à rester éveiller surtout après trois heures d'intervention.

-Merci.

-De rien. Mais, la prochaine fois, évitez de vous en prendre au personnel ou je serai dans l'obligation d'appeler la sécurité.

-Très bien.

-Le jeune homme se trouve dans la chambre 213. »

Dean hocha la tête et partit à la recherche de la chambre. Il la trouva au bout de cinq minutes mais s'arrêta devant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, lui demanda Bobby, après tout ton cirque, tu n'entres pas ?

-C'est pas ça. Mick, tu veux rentrer et lui parler un peu avant ? dit Dean. »

Tout le monde fut surpris. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que Dean demande cela. Mick hocha la tête et sourit au jeune homme avant d'ouvrir la porte pour voir son fils.

Il la referma juste au moment où Dean s'assit en face contre le mur en attendant qu'il ait fini. Mick s'approcha de son fils qui avait les yeux fermés mais il savait qu'il en était rien.

« Hey, fiston ? fit-il en passant une main dans les cheveux désordonnés de Sam

-Salut, 'pa…, murmura le jeune homme en ouvrant des yeux fatigués et fiévreux.

-Comment tu te sens, mon grand ?

-Mieux mais fatigué…

-C'est normal après trois heures passées dans le bloc opératoire et à aggraver la situation en faisant une hémorragie interne, ça n'aide pas.

-Désolé…

-Pas grave, champion.

-Dean ?

-Il est dans le couloir. Il attend que j'ai terminé avec toi pour rentrer. Tu veux qu'il vienne ?

-Oui, s'te plait. Vais pas tenir trop longtemps.

-Je m'en doute, fit Mick en déposant un baiser sur le front de son fils. »

Il sortit et fit un signe de tête à Dean pour qu'il entre. Celui-ci s'exécuta et referma la porte derrière lui.

« Hey, Sam.

-Hey…

-T'as l'air d'aller mieux même….

-Juste fatigué.

-Ouais, c'est ce que j'allais dire, dit Dean en s'asseyant sur le lit pas loin de la main de Sam.

-Toi ?

-Une épaule déboitée comme je te l'ai dit.

-Chance. »

Dean rigola.

« Ouais, j'ai de la chance mais moi, je n'ai pas fait face à une bête sanguinaire.

-Sûr…

-Tu ferais mieux de dormir, on discutera demain quand ça ira mieux.

-'k. »

Dean lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis, Sam s'endormit, tenant la main de Dean. Ce dernier resta immobile plusieurs minutes avant de lâcher la main et sortir de la pièce.

« Alors ? lui demanda Jim.

-Il s'est endormi.

-Bon. On va en faire de même. On reviendra demain.

-On le laisse seul, ici ?

-Oui, il y a rien à craindre. »

Les cinq hommes rentrèrent chez Jim. Ils s'endormirent rapidement mais la nuit fut de courte durée.

* * *

Il était près de onze heures et ils se trouvaient tous dans la chambre avec Sam. Les deux plus jeunes avaient senti un mal être lorsque les adultes entrèrent dans la chambre. Dean avait passé une heure tranquille avec Sam pendant que les adultes parlaient dans le parc près de l'hôpital.

Maintenant, ils se trouvaient tous dans la chambre et attendaient que quelqu'un prenne la parole. D'après les regards posés sur John, Dean et Sam n'avaient eu aucun mal à savoir qui était censé parler.

Dean était assis sur une chaise près du lit de Sam. Jim et Bobby également mais au pied du lit. Mick était debout contre le mur près de la porte tandis que John jetait un regard à la fenêtre.

Soudain, il prit la parole.

« Bon. Comme tu l'as dit hier, Dean, nous vous avons caché quelque chose d'important. Je suis toujours pour ne pas vous révéler ça mais je crois que Mick, Bobby et Jim ont raison. Vous devez connaitre la vérité et même si je continue à vous la cacher, vous la trouverez de vous-mêmes un jour ou l'autre. Donc, il vaut mieux que ça vienne de moi plutôt que par vous. »

Sam et Dean ne disaient rien. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi mais cette révélation leur semblait lourdes de conséquences. Comme si tout allait changer après cela. Sam avait peur et Dean aussi. Ce dernier voulait se lever et lui crier de ne rien dire mais une autre partie de lui voulait savoir. Il savait que cette révélation incluait la réponse à ses questions : la mort de sa mère, cette vengeance contre il ne savait quoi … Mais, pourquoi cela incluait Sam ?

Comme pour se donner du courage, il vit son père prendre une profonde respiration avec de reprendre :

« Il y a de cela dix huit ans, une famille vivait heureuse dans une maison à Lawrence dans le Kansas. Un couple avait deux enfants, deux magnifiques garçons. L'un était âgé de quatre ans et l'autre de six mois. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce fameux soir. Un feu se déclencha dans la chambre du bébé. Le père eut juste le temps d'apercevoir sa femme accroché au plafond et de prendre le bébé et son autre garçon avant que la maison ne brûle. À la suite de cela, il se lança dans une vengeance sans pitié contre ce qui avait tué sa femme. Il s'avérait que c'était un démon qui en était à l'origine. Il se mit donc en tête de le pourchasser jusqu'à sa mort. »

Dean commençait vraiment à se dire que ce qu'il allait annoncer n'était vraiment pas bon à savoir. Il voulut l'obliger à stopper mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge.

« Disons que tout allait bien jusqu'aux trois ans du plus jeune des deux garçons. Alors que le père avait emmené ses fils avec lui pour une chasse, un imprévu arriva. Les deux enfants étaient restés dans la voiture tandis que le père était parti traquer le loup garou. Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu que ce monstre allait s'attaquer à ses enfants et quand il revint à la voiture suite aux cris entendus, il vit avec effroi que son aîné était mortellement blessé et que le plus jeune avait disparu. L'aîné s'en est sorti au bout de plusieurs semaines passées entre la vie et la mort mais il ne se rappelait plus de rien. »

John s'arrêta dans son récit. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues mais, seuls ses amis s'en aperçurent et n'en dirent rien. C'était normal. Voyant que John n'arrivait pas à reprendre son récit, Mick continua pour lui :

« Le père se mit à la recherche du plus jeune. Il ne le retrouva qu'au bout de trois mois et par hasard. L'enfant avait été confié à un de ses amis pendant que « son » père était absent. Le problème était que le petit avait également perdu la mémoire et ne se souvenait plus de rien avant le drame. Le père du gamin décida de le laisser aux soins du père adoptif, si on peut dire ça comme ça. Le père adoptif était en fait un ami, chasseur également.

La décision de laisser son cadet avait été plutôt difficile mais le père avait demandé à ce que son ami en prenne bien soin et le protège. De quoi ? D'une certaine malédiction qui pèserait sur la famille, malheureusement. Toujours est-il qu'il fallait faire en sorte que les deux enfants ne se rencontrent pas. Ce qui se produit plus au moins bien jusqu'au jour J. »

Mick arrêta de parler également. Dean qui avait baissé la tête, au cours du récit, la releva pour observer l'homme. Celui-ci fixait Sam qui regardait ses mains, la tête baissée, les cheveux devant ses yeux.

Dean était sûr que Sam en était arrivé à la même conclusion que lui. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas difficile de savoir qui étaient les différents protagonistes quand on connaissait la situation des personnes présentes. Dean avait la gorge trop nouée pour pouvoir émettre ne serait-ce qu'un son.

Il avait mal. Tellement mal. Pas physiquement, enfin peut-être. Son cœur s'était serré et là, il ne voulait plus se relâcher. Il voulait pleurer mais ses yeux ne voulaient pas. Il avait fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de son frère, de son petit frère. Mais, il n'en savait rien au départ. Ce n'était pas un coup malheureux du hasard ? Etait-ce donc de l'amour fraternel qu'il ressentait pour Sam ou plus que ça ?

Là, tout de suite, il n'en savait absolument rien. Mais, il se dit que si Sam ne le rejetait pas, si Sam ne rejetait pas leur amour, alors il l'accepterait aussi. Cependant, comment le prendraient les adultes qui se trouvaient dans cette pièce ? Être gay, c'était une chose mais être amoureux de son frère en était une autre… Dean ne savait plus quoi faire et ce silence ne l'aidait pas.

« Dean ? Sam ? demanda d'une voix douce Jim.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous l'avoir dit maintenant ?

-Parce que vous vous êtes retrouvés, parce que votre lien fraternel s'est recrée pour les quelques jours que vous avez passé ensemble, dit Jim.

-Vous auriez mieux fait de vous taire, au lieu de nous balancer votre vérité en pleine figure et croire qu'on allait l'encaisser comme ça, sans rien dire, rétorqua Sam d'une voix froide. »

Dean se tourna vers lui, surpris par le ton employé par son « frère ». Ce dernier était pâle, il serrait la couverture très fort, des larmes dévalaient ses joues et sa respiration était saccadée. Tout le monde était inquiet. John s'était retourné pour regarder « ses fils », Mick voulut s'approcher de Sam, Jim et Bobby avaient amorcé un mouvement pour appeler un médecin et Dean ne put faire le moindre geste. Mais, Sam continua de parler, toujours sur un ton empli de colère.

« Vous pensiez quoi, hein ?

-Sam, calme-toi, lui dit Mick.

-Ne me dis pas de me calmer, hurla Sam, ne dis pas ça. Tu ne voulais pas me voir dans cet état ? Eh bien réfléchis la prochaine fois que tu t'apprêtes à me dire un de tes secrets.

-Sam, c'était pour ton bien, essaya Bobby.

-Pour mon bien ? Pour mon bien ? Est-ce que vous avez pensé à mon bien lorsque vous avez décidé de raconter cette histoire ? NON ! J'en suis sûr que non.

-Sam…

-J'en ai rien à faire de vos conneries, fit Sam en hurlant encore plus. »

Sa respiration était de plus en plus laborieuse et son teint devenait plus pâle au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Il pleurait toujours.

« Je ne veux plus vous entendre débiter vos paroles pleines de bon sens… Je te hais, dit-il en se tournant vers John, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois mon père. Si tu l'es vraiment, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas manifesté plus tôt ? Si Dean et moi ne nous étions pas rencontrés, jamais tu n'aurais donné le moindre signe de vie. Tu sais quoi ? J'aurai préféré ne jamais te voir de ma vie. »

Ses paroles firent mal à John. Il savait qu'il méritait cette haine mais il ne pensait pas qu'il le lui dirait comme ça.

« Et toi, fit Sam en regardant Mick, je suis dégouté que tu ne m'ais rien dit avant. Heureusement qu'on se disait tout, hein ? Pathétique ! Comme un con, je t'ai toujours tout dit, alors que tu me cachais ça ! Je te déteste ! Je pensais vraiment que tu étais mon père et quand à l'école, on me disait que je ne te ressemblais pas et que je devais être adopté, j'ai toujours tout réfuté… Je pensais… que tu… étais vraiment… mon père. Mais j'étais trop con… Sortez.»

Voyant que personne ne partait, Sam cria plus fort.

« Sortez ! Je veux … plus … voir… »

Sam mit sa tête en arrière, il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il essayait mais rien ne venait. Quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il entendit des voix crier, il sentait qu'on lui prenait la main et qu'on lui caressait les cheveux tout en lui parlant mais il ne comprenait rien non plus. Il sentit ses larmes couler alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**Et voilà, la fin du chapitre. **

**Aha, vérité enfin énoncée. Et, les conséquences vont, peut-être, être terribles.**

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? **

**Sur ce, je voudrais que ceux ou celles qui lisent la fic et qui ne mettent aucun commentaires, se manifestent un peu. **

**L'aimez-vous ? **

**Je pense que s'exprimer quant au travail de l'auteur est très important, surtout quand il vous le permet.**

**Je connais plusieurs fics où les auteurs refusent les reviews anonymes. Ce n'est pas mon cas.**

**Donc, manifestez-vous. Je ne mords pas et le bouton vert en bas non plus. **

**Cela peut m'aider à m'améliorer d'un, et de deux, de savoir si je devrais continuer de poster d'autres fics de ce genre. **

**En tout cas, je ne remercierai jamais assez mes reviewers. Merci merci merci.**

**Je souhaite que la suite vous plaira tout autant. **

**Bisous et à bientôt.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.**


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde,

suite aux reviews que j'ai eu, je mets la suite. Seulement, je vois qu'il y a beaucoup de personnes d'après les stats

qui vont voir ma fic et peu qui laissent un commentaire. Je ne demande pas la lune, simplement, une petite phrase pour

me dire si c'est correct ou s'il faut que je change un élément, ne fait pas de mal. Cela permet de se faire une idée.

Je tiens, comme à mon habitude, à remercier mes reviewers, qui se donnent toujours de la peine pour m'en laisser une: **Aniyaoi, Dont'touchthisismyDean, Lily Jolie, Melancholic-Wolf **et **Silent 13**.

Merci beaucoup. ^.^

J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

Dean était couché sur le lit du motel de la ville. Il se remémorait ce qui s'était produit la veille à l'hôpital.

Sam avait hurlé sur son père puis sur Mick. Puis, il s'était mis à convulser. Les médecins avaient mis du temps à le calmer et à lui redonner une respiration normale. Il leur avait fallu une bonne heure pour y parvenir. Une heure pendant laquelle personne n'avait osé prendre la parole, repassant en boucle ce qu'avait dit le plus jeune d'entre eux.

Quand enfin un médecin était venu leur dire que tout allait mieux. Dean s'était dit que Sam ne voulait sûrement plus le voir. S'il avait craché ces paroles à John et Mick, peut-être qu'il lui dirait de dures paroles à son égard également. Avait-il vraiment envie de voir les larmes dévalaient ce si beau visage qu'avait Sam ? Avait-il envie d'entendre des mots tels que « je te déteste » sortir de cette bouche qu'il avait tant aimé embrasser ?

Dean n'en était pas sûr. En fait, il ne le souhaitait pas. Il ne voulait pas entendre que Sam ne l'aimait pas, qu'il le détestait, que ce qu'ils avaient fait était contre-nature. Aussi, Dean décida de partir loin de là, enfin pas trop non plus mais assez tout de même. Il n'avait pas fait demi-tour lorsqu'il avait entendu les adultes l'appeler. Il avait marché jusqu'au motel où il avait commandé une chambre pour y réfléchir sans être dérangé.

Mais, il avait pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit, en se remémorant le visage baigné de larmes de Sam, la souffrance dans ses yeux. Il savait que Sam se sentait abandonné par John puis par Mick. Bien que tout cela était faux mais ça allait être dur de lui prouver le contraire.

Peut-être était-ce aussi une crise due au choc causé par la vérité un peu trop dur à accepter sur le coup. Dean l'espérait car il souhaitait de tout son cœur que Sam retrouve le sourire et si possible qu'il revienne vers lui, qu'il lui permette de l'embrasser et plus si possible.

Dean soupira. Il était midi et demi. Il décida de ne pas bouger. Tant pis, il ne mangerait pas ce midi non plus. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire de toute façon.

* * *

Sam s'était réveillé vers huit heures. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se dit que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar. Rien n'était arrivé. Pourtant, lorsqu'il aperçut Jim, assis près de la fenêtre, le visage grave tourné vers l'extérieur, il sut qu'il n'en était rien. Il se mit à sangloter, ce qui alerta le pasteur.

« Sam ? »

Le jeune homme pleura un peu plus fort. Jim le prit alors dans ses bras. Il crût que Sam le repousserait mais au contraire, il s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. L'homme d'Eglise le berça un peu et attendit que les pleurs de Sam se calment. Quand cela fut fait, Jim se dégagea de l'étreinte du jeune homme et le regarda :

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

Un signe négatif de la tête. Jim soupira et essuya les dernières larmes du chasseur.

« Ecoute, je sais que c'est pas facile d'encaisser tout ça. Je sais aussi que tu dois te sentir perdu mais il faut que tu saches que ce ne fut pas facile ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre de savoir quelle décision prendre. Mick parce que ça faisait trois mois qu'il t'avait recueilli et quand il a appris que tu étais le fils de John, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait espéré retrouver ta famille et quand il la trouve, il se dit qu'il voudrait bien te garder avec lui. Et, John. Lui qui t'a cherché depuis ta disparition, te retrouve après trois mois, auprès d'un ami à lui. Il savait que tu serais plus en sécurité avec Mick qu'avec lui. Peu de père aurait pris cette décision pour la sécurité de leur enfant.

-Mais, me le dire plus tôt… me donner des nouvelles avant…

-Je sais. John a préféré que tu ne te souviennes plus de ta famille. Disons que l'amnésie de Dean l'a aidé mais je dois te dire que John en était malheureux. Laisser son fils à une autre personne est un acte difficile mais John l'a fait… pour toi.

Mick voulait te dire la vérité mais c'était trop compliqué à dire. Je crois que tu peux comprendre leur hésitation à tout vous révéler.

-Comment a réagi Dean ?

-Il est parti après qu'on ait eu des nouvelles de toi par le médecin. On pense qu'il a été au motel mais Bobby a interdit John d'aller le voir.

-Papa et John doivent m'en vouloir, hein ?

-Non. Ils ne peuvent pas t'en vouloir. Ils comprennent très bien que sur le coup, tu as craqué. C'est normal, Sam.

-Mais, je leur ai dit que je les détestais…

-Même en leur disant ça , ils ne t'en veulent pas. Un petit sourire et une petite excuse de ta part, et tout sera oublié.

-Vrai ? fit Sam avec un air enfantin qui attendrit Jim.

-Oui. Promis. »

Sam lui sourit vraiment.

« Allez. Repose-toi un peu. Je vais rassurer tout notre petit monde. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Sam se rendorme. Jim sourit avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il rentra chez lui pour rassurer John et Mick sans pour autant leur rapporter la conversation qu'il avait eu avec l'adolescent.

Sam se réveilla deux heures après le départ de Jim. Il vit qu'il était seul dans la chambre. Il se redressa un peu et s'appuya sur ses oreillers. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder et il arriva à la forêt. Ce pourquoi il était venu à Blue Earth. Il repensa au monstre car oui, il l'avait vu.

La « bête » mesurait un mètre soixante largement. Elle semblait être un croisement de loup avec un lion ou un autre animal surnaturel ou non. Il lui semblait qu'elle portait comme un masque sur la tête, une sorte de casque en peau. Mais, ce dont il se souvenait parfaitement était la manière dont elle avait évité toutes ses balles, la façon dont elle l'avait surpris, comme si elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait faire. Quels allaient être ses prochains mouvements ? Ceux de la victime ?

Les balles qu'il avait tiré aussi, aucune n'avait atteint sa cible. Enfin, si mais la dernière qu'il avait tiré, avait atterri dans l'œil de la « bête ». Le monstre ne craignait donc pas les simples balles. Peut-être les balles en argent ? La tête était protégée donc il lui fallait attaquer de côté. Mais cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Il repensa aux paroles de Jim. « Un sourire et quelques excuses de ta part, et tout sera oublié. ». Peut-être qu'il avait raison mais Sam n'en était pas sûr.

_Si je termine l'histoire avec cette « bête », peut-être que là, ils me pardonneront._

Plus il tournait cette phrase dans sa tête et plus il lui semblait que c'était ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse. Il se leva donc de son lit. Sa jambe le fit souffrir un peu au départ mais il se dit que ça allait mieux qu'il y a deux jours. Il vérifia que le bandage tiendrait pour son escapade dans la forêt. Cela avait l'air d'être bon. La fièvre était redescendue selon lui. Donc toutes les conditions étaient bonnes. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à se procurer un révolver et des balles en argent, et c'était bon.

Il se rendit donc à l'endroit où il était sûr de trouver ce dont il avait besoin.

* * *

Deux heures étaient passées depuis qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital. Sam parcourait la forêt dans l'espoir de voir la bestiole. Il arriva enfin près de la grotte et décida d'y rentrer. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu qu'il attende ?

* * *

Dean n'avait pas bougé de son lit. Il regarda le réveil. 11 heures 10. Il soupira lorsqu'il entendit son portable sonner. Il le prit et décrocha sans prendre la peine de regarder le contact.

« Dean ? »

Il regretta d'avoir décroché sans jeter un coup d'œil au contact.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il d'une voix lasse.

-Dis-moi que Sam est avec toi, lui dit son père.

-Non. Il n'est pas avec moi. Papa ?

-Merde.

-Papa ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Sam n'est plus dans sa chambre. Personne ne l'a vu sortir.

-J'arrive tout de suite. Vous êtes-où ?

-Chez Jim.

-Ok. »

Dean raccrocha, sortit de sa chambre puis se mit à courir vers l'église. Lorsqu'il arriva, il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra directement. Il rejoignit les quatre adultes assis dans le salon.

« Salut, dit tout simplement Dean.

-Tu ne l'as vraiment pas vu ? demanda Mick. »

Dean fit simplement un signe de tête. Mick soupira.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

-Ce matin, j'ai été le voir et tout allait bien. Il s'est confié et m'a demandé comment pouvait-il se faire pardonner. Je lui ai dit que parler avec les concernés était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Puis, il s'est endormi et je suis parti. Et quand on y est retourné il y a même pas vingt minutes, il n'était plus là. »

Dean sentit son estomac se contracter. Encore son intuition qui le travaillait. Les autres adultes continuaient de parler. Dean se sentit nauséeux.

« Dean ? »

Il releva la tête et vit l'expression inquiète sur le visage de son père. Il voulut le rassurer mais son estomac se serra un peu plus.

« Dean ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Jim ! réclama Dean. Est-ce qu'il te manque des armes dans ta réserve ? »

Jim se rendit dans son bureau puis revint une minute plus tard.

« Un révolver et des balles en argent.

-Quel idiot ! Il est parti dans la forêt, dit Dean en se dirigeant vers le parking. »

Les quatre autres le suivirent. Dean se plaça au volant de son Impala, Jim se mit à ses côtés et les trois autres à l'arrière. Il n'attendit pas que tout le monde soit correctement installé et quitta en trombe le parking. Il ne leur fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour arriver à l'endroit souhaité. Dean avait roulé très vite, faisant même des zigzags entre les voitures pour arriver plus vite.

Il descendit du véhicule, le moteur coupé, et se rendit dans le coffre. Il prit des fumigènes (il avait remarqué que la bestiole n'aimait pas la lumière), des balles d'argent et un revolver. Les adultes s'équipèrent également.

* * *

**Voilà la fin du chapitre. **

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu, surtout aux reviewers. C'est très important. **

**Si vous voulez voir quelque chose en particulier, je peux tenter d'exaucer votre demande. ;-)**

**Je vous remercie de l'avoir lu.**

**Bisous et à bientôt pour la suite.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir tout le monde,

je m'excuse. J'avais dit que j'en posterai un autre chapitre dans la soirée et j'ai oublié. Pleins de choses à faire. Désolée.

En postant ce chapitre, j'en suis au même point que le forum où je poste la fic XD

Je remercie vivement mes reviewers: **Aniyaoi, Silent 13, Lily-Funambule** et **Melancholic-Wolf**.

Je tiens à prévenir que maintenant, le post de chapitre reprendra sans aucun doute un rythme plus calme. XD A moins que les reviews

soient plaisantes ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

Cela faisait à présent un quart d'heure qu'ils cherchaient Sam mais pas de trace. Soudain, Dean se décida à aller vers la grotte. Ses jambes le menaient d'elles-mêmes devant l'antre. Il y entra sans prendre garde de savoir si les autres le suivaient ou pas.

Il suivit la galerie principale comme la première fois pour déboucher dans la pièce immense où ils avaient trouvé, Sam et lui, Kyle Wilson. Il fit le tour de la pièce avec sa lampe mais son regard resta scotché sur la quantité de sang qui était présente près d'une des galeries qui s'enfonçaient encore plus loin au sous-sol. Certes, Sam avait blessé la bestiole mais à l'œil. Elle n'avait pas pu perdre autant de sang.

« Dean ? »

Dean se retourna pour apercevoir Sam qui se tenait le ventre d'une main et de l'autre, le révolver. Sa blessure à la cuisse saignait de nouveau. Il avait une respiration vraiment saccadée et suait à grosses gouttes.

« Sam ! Mais tu saignes de partout ! »

Sam tomba dans les bras du jeune homme. Dean n'attendit pas plus longtemps, le prit dans ses bras et se dirigea à l'extérieur de la grotte. Il aperçut, après cinq minutes de marche, Bobby.

« Oh, mon Dieu. C'est pas vrai ! Il est vivant ?

-Oui. Mais, il a perdu pas mal de sang. »

La blessure au ventre était importante. Elle saignait encore plus que celle à la cuisse. Sam était vraiment pâle et la chaleur de son corps était beaucoup trop élevée.

« On l'a retrouvé, hurla Bobby. »

Mick, John et Jim arrivèrent peu de temps après le cri de Bobby. Ils furent autant terrifiés que Bobby quand ils virent les blessures du jeune homme. Mick pâlit. Puis, ils se rendirent en vitesse aux urgences où le jeune homme fut amené au bloc opératoire.

* * *

Dean avait bien traumatisé le personnel de l'hôpital lors de leur dernière visite puisque cette fois-ci pratiquement toutes les heures, un médecin ou une infirmière venait leur donner des nouvelles de Sam. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait prononcé un mot mais Dean avait vu Mick aller de plus en plus mal au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. John aussi mais moins que Mick, tout de même.

Au bout de deux heures, le médecin qui s'était occupé du jeune homme vint les prévenir que l'opération était finie et après leur avoir expliqué son état, les avait autorisé à se rendre à son chevet.

Sam était très pâle. Un tuyau était planté dans son bras droit pour lui procurer le sang dont il avait besoin et qu'il avait perdu dans la forêt. Il était également placé sous assistance respiratoire car il était trop faible pour le faire de lui-même, du moins correctement, d'après ce qu'avait dit le médecin. Mais, Dean remarqua que la grimace de douleur avait disparu et que le jeune homme dormait d'un repos mérité.

Mick s'approcha doucement de son fils comme s'il avait craint de le réveiller. Il plaça une main dans les cheveux châtains de Sam et les caressa. Soudain, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues tandis qu'il passait sa main sur les joues trop chaudes de son fils.

« Mick, ce n'est pas ta faute, fit John. »

Dean ne comprit pas de quoi voulait parler son père.

« Si. Si je ne lui avais pas caché la vérité, jamais … jamais il n'aurait commis cet acte stupide. »

Personne ne dit rien. Ils ne pouvaient pas tout simplement puisqu'ils pensaient aussi que c'était à cause de la révélation. Dean finit par prendre la parole tout de même :

« Je ne pense pas que c'était parce qu'il était bouleversé par cette histoire qu'il est parti dans la forêt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? rétorqua Mick.

-Je le sais, parce que je suis son frère peut-être, parce que le peu dont je me rappelle de lui et le peu que j'ai vécu avec lui, depuis quelques jours, me permettent d'affirmer ça. »

Mick ne sut quoi répondre. C'était vrai, ils étaient frères et ils étaient restés ensemble trois ans avant qu'ils ne soient séparés.

Ils s'installèrent dans la chambre, attendant que Sam se réveille. Ils parlaient de l'affaire doucement dans un coin. De temps à autre, l'un des adultes partait chercher des cafés ou tout simplement prendre l'air. Plusieurs disputes faillirent éclater mais au dernier moment, la discussion reprenait un ton plus doucereux.

Ils attendirent une bonne heure avant que Sam ne commence à gémir. Les adultes stoppèrent leur conversation pour observer le jeune homme. Dean attendit sur sa chaise, là où ils s'étaient regroupés, pendant que les autres se rapprochaient de Sam.

« Sam ? demanda craintivement Mick, en posant sa main sur celle de son fils.

-Mmmh.

-Tu te sens bien ? Tu veux qu'on appelle un médecin ?

-Non, souffla-t-il alors qu'il tentait d'ouvrir les yeux. »

Mais, la lumière lui brûlait les yeux alors il les referma immédiatement. Il leva son bras gauche pour les protéger un peu, puis après deux minutes environ, il put les ouvrir correctement. Il découvrit les visages inquiets des personnes regroupées autour de son lit. Il ne vit pas Dean, lui en voulait-il ?

Il tenta de parler mais s'aperçut rapidement qu'il avait un masque sur sa bouche et son nez, lui permettant de respirer. Cela lui permettait aussi de parler tranquillement sans avoir à enlever le masque mais ça le gênait. Alors, il tenta de le retirer avec sa main gauche mais celle de son père la lui prit et la reposa sur le lit, signifiant ainsi qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il l'enlève.

Il reporta son attention sur son père qui lui tenait toujours la main. Il fut quelque peu perdu par le regard de celui-ci, un mélange de colère et de tristesse. Puis, il se rappela ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt. Il ouvrit la bouche pour se justifier :

« Pa…

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête, Samuel Carter, le coupa son père. »

Aïe ! Lorsque son père utilisait son prénom complet et son nom, c'était pour signifier qu'il était vraiment en colère.

« Je…, tenta-t-il vainement.

-Tu es complètement inconscient. Je remercie Dean d'avoir compris tes intentions et ce en peu de temps car nous serions arrivés un peu plus tard, et c'est mort que nous t'aurions trouvé. Tu avais perdu beaucoup trop de sang, les médecins ont eu du mal à te maintenir en vie. J'aurai préféré que tu viennes me crier dessus au lieu d'essayer de te suicider. »

Sam ouvrit les yeux en grand. Son père pensait qu'il voulait se suicider ? Il voulut contester mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

« Te suicider. Tu crois que je t'ai élevé pour cette raison ? Pour que dès que tu apprends la vérité, tu prennes l'envie de foutre ta vie en l'air ? Je pensais t'avoir mieux élevé que ça…

-Mick…, dit Bobby essayant de le calmer mais il reçut un regard noir de la part de l'homme.

-Bobby. N'essaye pas de te joindre à la conversation. C'est entre lui et moi. Alors ? Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense, jeune homme ? demanda Mick en se retournant vers son fils. »

Sam ne dit rien. Il avait chaud et il regardait son père, enfin, il essayait de le voir car ses yeux s'embuèrent. Les larmes coulaient et Mick se sentit dérouté. Il n'était pas le seul, toute l'assemblée ne comprenait pas. Ils se disaient que le jeune homme avait bien dû avoir affaire à Mick énervé. Ce n'était surement pas ce discours qui pouvait le faire pleurer. Et pourtant, s'ils savaient.

Mick se dit que c'était mauvais, tout ça. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'énerve contre son fils qui venait tout juste de se réveiller ? Mais son inquiétude avait fait place à la colère en le voyant ouvrir ses yeux, il avait eu peur de le perdre lorsqu'il l'avait vu, du sang partout sur ses vêtements, inconscient, dans les bras de Dean. Et là, il s'en voulait terriblement. Sam commençait à avoir une crise de panique et c'était entièrement sa faute. S'il s'était abstenu.

Soudain, Mick se sentit pousser légèrement, et il vit Dean se placer aux côtés de Sam et le prendre dans ses bras. Il lui murmurait des mots doux tout en caressant ses cheveux. L'alité s'agrippa à la chemise du jeune homme et pleura au creux du cou de celui-ci. Il l'entendait lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il allait leur expliquer, qu'à son réveil, son père ne lui en voudrait plus. Sam le crût et il s'endormit comme ça, dans les bras de son frère.

Dean reposa son cadet sur les oreillers, rassuré qu'il n'ait pas fait de crise comme la fois précédente mais la fièvre était encore présente et élevée. Il appuya sur le petit bouton près du lit et attendit qu'un médecin vienne. Alors qu'il examinait Sam, Dean se tourna vers les adultes et leur fit signe de sortir de la pièce. Ceux-ci le suivirent et une fois que Jim eut refermé la porte, Dean prit la parole :

« Je pensais que tu avais compris. Tu crois vraiment que Sam est allé dans la forêt pour se suicider ?

-Mais …

-C'est vraiment stupide. »

Dean le regardait d'un air triste. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis reprit :

« Bien sûr que non, il n'y a pas été pour se suicider. Pas après ce que lui a dit Jim. Je crois qu'il s'est dit qu'avec les deux têtes de mules que vous êtes, papa et toi, jamais « un sourire et une excuse » n'arrangeraient quelque chose. Surtout que vous êtes pas du genre à montrer vos sentiments dans des moments pareils. Alors…

-Il a pensé qu'en allant tuer la bestiole, il obtiendrait leur pardon, finit Jim. »

Dean hocha la tête signifiant ainsi son accord. Mick se sentit plus mal encore qu'il ne l'était. Il avait crié sur son fils, il lui avait dit des choses fausses. Et, il comprenait à présent le regard déçu et plein de détresse de Sam. Il avait mal interprété son geste. Mick se retourna et donna un coup de poing rageur dans le mur qui lui faisait face.

« Quel idiot, murmura-t-il, je suis vraiment un imbécile…

-Je crois que c'est de famille, répondit Dean en riant légèrement. »

Mick le regarda, étonné, puis sourit comme les autres. En effet, Dean avait traité ainsi l'acte de son frère et lui venait de s'auto-insulter de la même manière. C'était bien de famille.

« Je te rappelle que Sam te l'a dit plusieurs fois les quelques jours passés chez moi, lui rappela Jim. »

Cela eut pour cause d'arrêter le rire de Dean.

« Oh non ! Je suis maudit moi aussi, alors…, gémit-il. »

Mick rit d'un bon coup. Cela faisait du bien après la tension des derniers jours. Il donna une accolade à Dean qui le lui rendit. Tout allait bien enfin presque… Mais bientôt, tout irait mieux. Il s'expliquerait avec son fils à son réveil, et il espérait que celui-ci lui pardonne. Et, en voyant le sourire réconfortant de Dean, il sut que Sam lui pardonnerait.

* * *

**Voilà la fin du chapitre. **

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu, comme d'habitude. C'est la plus grande crainte de l'auteur à vrai dire.**

**Si y a des remarques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, je suis preneuse.**

**Bisous et à bientôt.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voilà un chapitre pour vous. J'espère que tout va bien pour vous. ^^

Je remercie mes reviewers: **Aniyaoi, Melancholic-Wolf, Silent 13** et **Dont'touchthisismyDean**.

Merci beaucoup, vraiment. ^.^ Je souhaite bien évidemment que cette suite vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

Lorsque Sam se réveilla, il s'aperçut rapidement qu'il faisait nuit, mais il ne savait pas quelle heure il était. Le jeune homme remarqua qu'il n'avait plus le masque respiratoire mais une canule nasale à la place. Tant mieux car le masque le gênait beaucoup. Il se mit à observer la chambre et sourit quand il vit son père dormir dans le fauteuil, à côté de son lit.

Cependant, son sourire s'effaça quand la conversation de l'après-midi lui revint en mémoire. Son père avait pensé qu'il voulait se suicider et en se rappelant des expressions des autres adultes, il sut qu'il en était de même pour eux. Il se remit à pleurer silencieusement. Puis, les mots que lui avaient dit Dean avant qu'il ne s'endorme revinrent également.

Dean l'avait compris, lui. La façon dont il l'avait pris dans ses bras, les mots qu'il lui avait murmuré, tout cela montrait que le jeune homme avait compris ses intentions. Le sourire revint au milieu des larmes. Il faudrait qu'il parle avec son frère. Qu'ils s'expliquent tous les deux sur ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'ils attendaient les secours puis aussi de la vérité.

Il tourna la tête vers son père lorsqu'il l'entendit bouger. Il le vit ouvrir les yeux et lui jeter un regard avant de refermer les yeux. Puis, comme s'il n'avait pas pris conscience que son fils était réveillé, les rouvrit pour dévisager Sam.

Ce dernier appréhendait la conversation qui allait suivre mais lorsqu'il discerna qu'aucune trace de colère n'était présente sur le visage de Mick, il fut rassuré.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Tu as failli refaire une crise cet après-midi mais heureusement que Dean était là, encore une fois.

-Mieux. J'ai chaud et un peu mal à la tête mais sinon ça va. »

Un silence prit place pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'ils ne se remettent à parler :

« Papa ?

-Oui.

-Je suis désolé… Je sais pas si tu vas me croire mais j'ai jamais voulu me suicider. Tu sais, je vou…

-Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, Sam. »

Sam fut surpris par les mots de son père.

« C'est moi qui doit le faire et non toi. Lorsqu'on ne t'a pas vu dans cette chambre, je me suis vraiment inquiété. On a appelé Dean en espérant que tu serais avec lui mais tu n'y étais pas. Dean est venu nous rejoindre et en moins de temps que moi, il a su où tu te trouvais. Nous sommes partis te rejoindre et quand je t'ai vu, inconscient dans les bras de ton frère. J'ai paniqué. Je me suis dit que jamais je ne te verrais sourire encore une fois ou encore me gueuler dessus. Je me suis alors dit que c'était ma faute. Si je ne t'avais pas révélé tout ça, jamais l'idée d'aller dans cette forêt ne te serais venue à l'esprit…

-'pa. C'est pas ta faute.

-Je m'excuse pour tout ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Vraiment. Je suis désolé. Pourras-tu me pardonner ?

-Oui. »

Sam pleurait et il vit quelques larmes couler sur les joues de son père. Mick s'approcha et prit son fils dans ses bras. Au bout d'un certain temps, Sam se détacha des bras de son père et recula sur son lit afin de faire de la place. Mick comprit rapidement et vint s'allonger sur le lit de son fils avant de le sentir se serrer contre lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras et posa sa joue contre les cheveux en batailles de Sam. Il sourit légèrement.

« Papa ?

-Mmh ?

-C'est Dean qui t'a expliqué tout ça, hein ?

-C'est si évident que ça ? fit Mick, un peu déçu d'avoir été si vite démasqué.

-Oui. Je sais qu'il avait compris mais je comprends que tu te sois fait du souci, dit Sam en se serrant davantage contre son père. »

Mick lui fit un baiser sur ses cheveux. Sam agissait vraiment comme un enfant de dix ans des fois, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. En ce moment, il avait besoin de sentir son fils contre lui, de savoir qu'il était présent, vivant, à ses côtés. La chaleur même élevée du corps de Sam lui faisait du bien.

« 'pa ? demanda Sam, d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Oui ?

-Tu sais, j'ai bien réfléchi à tout ça, dit-il tout en baillant, et je voulais te dire que même si on ne partage pas le même sang et qu'on a aucun lien de parenté, j'adorerai toujours m'engueuler avec toi.

-C'est quoi cet aveu bizarre ?

-En clair, même si je suis le fils de John et que Dean est mon frère, tu resteras toujours mon père. »

Mick eut un sourire encore plus grand et il resserra sa prise sur son fils pour lui montrer qu'il le remerciait.

« Je vais devoir m'excuser auprès de John aussi, hein ?

-Oui, peut-être. Mais, je pense qu'il ne t'en veux pas non plus, Sam… »

Mais il s'arrêta en entendant la respiration lente de son fils. Celui-ci s'était endormi. Mick bougea un peu pour être un peu mieux placé puis s'endormit, les bras autour du corps de Sam.

C'est dans cette position que les surprirent les autres chasseurs. Bobby avait doucement réveillé Mick qui grogna pour la forme. Puis, quand il distingua la présence des autres chasseurs, il se trouva honteux mais personne n'en fit la remarque. Ils souriaient tous.

« Il t'a pardonné ? demanda Jim.

-Oui. Merci, Dean. Tu avais raison. »

Le jeune homme sourit en réponse.

« Oh. Il compte aussi s'excuser auprès de toi, John.

-Pas la peine de le faire.

-Si. Et puis, je veux bien te voir gêné par ses propos, rigola doucement Mick. Tu verras, tu ne tiendras pas dix secondes contre lui.

-C'est ce que tu crois, lui rétorqua John. »

Un mouvement de son fils empêcha Mick de répliquer. Sam se frotta les yeux. Il fut surpris de voir autant de personnes autour de son lit. Il se dégagea des bras de son père qui put se lever, puis il se redressa.

« B'jour, dit-il en guise de salut.

-Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda Dean.

-Très bien, fit Sam d'un sourire éblouissant. »

Il allait mieux depuis qu'il avait vu Dean à vrai dire. Il vit toutes les personnes lui sourire également. Puis, il dévisagea John avant de rabaisser la tête.

« Euh, je tenais à m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois. Je me rend compte que je n'avais aucun droit de …

-Sam…, mais John se tut. »

Sam avait relevé la tête. Il était en train de faire les yeux de chiots battus. John sut d'avance que c'était perdu et il vit le sourire narquois de Mick. Il voulut reprendre sa phrase mais le regard de Sam était si empli de détresse qu'il sentit ses dernières résistances fondre.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, finit John. »

Mick éclata de rire suivit de toute l'assemblée. Seul, Sam ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils rigolaient.

« C'est rien, Sam, lui assura son père, juste un pari ridicule que John a perdu. »

Il se remit à rire. Voir John perdre ses moyens était si rare qu'il voulait en profiter. Au bout de cinq minutes, ils reprirent une conversation sérieuse, tous installés autour du lit de l'alité.

« Bon. Que s'est-il passé lorsque tu étais dans cette forêt, Sam ? »

Le jeune chasseur ne dit rien. Devait-il tout raconter même la mauvaise nouvelle ? Il se dit que oui, après tout, il leur devait bien ça et puis, il fallait en finir avec cette histoire.

« J'ai pensé que les balles en argent seraient beaucoup plus efficace que de simples balles vu que le nôtres ont ricoché sur sa peau. J'ai donc été chez Jim pour prendre ce dont j'avais besoin avant de partir dans la forêt. J'ai pas trouvé la bête tout de suite alors je me suis dirigé vers la grotte. J'y suis rentré et je l'ai vu. Là, c'est plutôt flou. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai tiré plusieurs fois alors que je m'enfonçais dans les galeries plus profondes puis elle m'a sauté dessus. On est tombés, un coup de feu est parti puis elle était morte. Elle ne m'avait pas raté cependant puisque j'avais une grande entaille au ventre.

-Ouais, tu nous a fait peur sur ce coup, gamin, dit Bobby.

-Puis, je suis retourné dans la pièce principale où j'ai trouvé Dean. La suite vous la connaissez.

-Donc, la bestiole est morte ?

-Oui.

-L'affaire est donc finie, dit Jim. »

Sam ne disait rien. Il avait serré ses mains autour du drap blanc du lit.

« Sam ? l'appela Dean.

-L'affaire est finie, hein ? sollicita John.

-Je … Je suis désolé mais je pense pas que ce soit fini.

-Comment ça ? lui demanda son père.

-Quand j'ai braqué ma lampe sur la bête et même après l'avoir tué, il n'y avait pas de cicatrice sur son œil gauche. Rien. Pas de balle, pas de sang, rien. C'était pas la même bête.

-Oh la. Tu veux dire qu'il y en a plusieurs ? le questionna Mick.

-Non, pas plusieurs. Seulement deux.

-Seulement ? Mais c'est pas seulement, là. T'as bien vu que l'autre bestiole était intelligente, non ? lui dit Dean.

-J'y peux rien, moi, rétorqua Sam, je voudrais bien qu'elle soit morte celle-là, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Mais, je suis sûre que c'est la femelle que j'ai tué, elle était plus lente, je pense qu'elle attendait un bébé. Celle qu'on a affronté était beaucoup plus rusée, elle s'amusait avec nous alors que celle que j'ai tué, ne cherchait qu'à se protéger. Je suis vraiment désolé mais il y a un couple, enfin avait puisqu'il manque la femelle.

-Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il n'y en a que deux ? lui demanda John.

-La première fois qu'on a été dans la grotte, j'avais remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas près du mini-étang. Mais, j'ai vérifié ça un peu avant d'être attaqué, et il y avait deux traces différentes dans la roche. Une plus grande que l'autre. Seulement deux, donc la femelle et le mâle. »

Les adultes ne savaient plus quoi dire. La chasse n'était pas finie.

« Bon. Nous allons attendre que tu sortes d'ici, déjà. Puis, Dean et toi irez à Mankato afin d'aller acheter des munitions. Nous n'en aurons pas assez sinon.

-Pourquoi nous ?

-Parce que pendant que vous serez là-bas, nous irons voir dans les villes voisines, les autres chasseurs afin de leur demander conseil et de l'aide tant qu'on y est.

-Mais, autant leur demander des munitions directement, non ? dit Sam.

-Non. Disons qu'ici, les chasseurs ne prêtent pas leurs munitions très facilement, rétorqua Jim.

-Pff. Ce sont que des égoïstes les gens du Minnesota, répondit Dean. »

Jim lui donna une tape derrière sa tête.

« Hey !

-La prochaine fois, tu fermeras ton clapet au lieu de dire n'importe quoi. »

Sam rigola. Puis, les chasseurs prirent congés afin de laisser le jeune homme se reposer.

* * *

**Voilà la fin du chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. **

**Le prochain chapitre est la fameuse scène hot dont j'ai parlé au tout début de la fic. **

**Donc, vous pourrez, si vous ne souhaitez pas la lire, la passer et attendre le chapitre suivant. **

**Sinon, vous pourrez passer le cours passage que j'indiquerais juste avant en gras.**

**Voilà.**

**Bisous à tous et à bientôt.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour tout le monde,

comme convenu, voici un nouveau chapitre.

**ATTENTION** : Je tiens à préciser cependant qu'il contient **une scène Wincest**, donc ceux qui ne veulent pas la lire, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

**Soit vous l'évitez, car je l'ai indiqué (donc vous pouvez lire le début du chapitre sans aucun problème), soit vous attendez le prochain chapitre.**

Ceci étant fait, je tiens à remercier, bien évidemment, ceux qui me laissent des reviews: Milael, Silent 13, Aniyaoi et Melancholic-Wolf.

Cela me fait toujours autant plaisir de savoir que vous continuez de me lire et ce, depuis le début. Merci mille fois.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**

Sam et Dean étaient dans l'Impala, à destination de Mankato. Il avait fallu deux jours de plus à Sam avant qu'il puisse quitter l'hôpital suite à la décision du médecin. Cependant, il devait éviter les mouvements brusques afin de ne pas rouvrir sa blessure au ventre.

Depuis, tout le monde était à ses petits soins. Autant dire que Sam était amusé par la situation. John et Mick ne cessaient de lui demander s'il voulait ceci ou cela. Dean, lui, n'arrêtait pas de le couver du regard. Bobby et Jim s'amusaient également des réactions des trois chasseurs.

Tout allait bien, enfin presque. Si John et son père lui avaient pardonné sa crise de colère, il ne savait pas ce qu'il en était de Dean. Ils ne s'étaient pratiquement pas retrouvés seuls tous les deux et quand ils l'étaient, Dean esquivait en allant rejoindre John. Sam avait attendu cette escapade avec impatience mais à présent, il commençait à regretter. Ils n'avaient même pas échangé ne serait-ce qu'un mot depuis leur départ de Blue Earth.

Dean gardait son regard rivé sur la route et seul le son de Métallica envahissait l'habitacle, au grand désespoir de Sam. Il contempla le paysage qui défilait à grande vitesse. Ils arrivèrent à Mankato une demi-heure plus tard, et sans aucun mot échangé. Dean arrêta la voiture dans une rue assez large mais plutôt sombre. Des gens plutôt louches rodaient dans le coin.

Sam suivit Dean dans la boutique. Une simple boutique d'armes vue de l'extérieur. Ils entrèrent et le nombre d'armes surprit le plus jeune. Il se dirigea vers des machettes tandis que Dean se rendait au comptoir. Le cadet n'écouta pas la conversation entre le vendeur et le jeune chasseur, occupé qu'il était à observer les différentes merveilles qu'il voyait. C'était la première fois qu'il venait dans une boutique pareille.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils partaient. Dean se dirigea vers la sortie de la ville puis Sam fut surpris de le voir s'arrêter au motel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-J'ai mal à mon épaule, lui dit Dean, donc on restera ici cette nuit et demain matin, on reprend la route.

-Mais, je peux conduire, moi. »

Dean le regarda comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

« Que ce soit bien clair : tant que je suis en vie, personne d'autre que moi, ne conduira ma voiture.

-Mais…

-Je m'en fiche que tu ais ton permis ou que tu sois mon frère, ça ne te donne pas plus de privilèges que les autres. »

Sur ce, Dean sortit de la voiture et alla à l'accueil, demander une chambre. Sam resta dans la voiture et même lorsque son aîné revint et lui dit qu'ils étaient dans la chambre 12, il ne bougea pas.

« Tu comptes dormir ici ? »

Sam hocha la tête négativement et sortit de la voiture. Il avait la gorge nouée. Il suivit sans rien dire Dean jusqu'à la chambre. Il s'assit sur l'un des lits tandis que son grand-frère sortit dehors afin de téléphoner à son père. Il revint une demi-heure plus tard.

« Bon, j'ai prévenu mon père qu'on restait ici pour la nuit. Comme ça, ils s'inquiéteront pas. Je vais aller en ville pour chercher de quoi manger et le nécessaire pour une douche, tu veux quelque chose ? »

Sam hocha de nouveau la tête. Dean, surpris, n'en dit rien et sortit de la chambre. Une minute plus tard, l'Impala partait loin du parking. Il s'allongea sur son lit et resta ainsi, perdu dans ses pensées.

Deux heures après, il faisait nuit. Le jeune homme délaissé au motel se mit à paniquer. Dean n'était toujours pas revenu. L'avait-il laissé dans ce motel ? Etait-il retourné à Blue Earth sans lui ?

C'était sûrement ça. Sam prit peur. Il prit son portable mais se rappela qu'il n'avait pas de crédit. Il n'avait rien ne serait-ce pour prévenir son père. Pire encore, il n'avait pas d'argent sur lui. Il avait laissé son portefeuille chez Jim, puisqu'il n'en avait pas besoin pour ici. Quel idiot ! Il se retrouvait tout seul, très loin de son père.

_Et si tout cela n'était qu'un coup monté ? Si c'était pour m'éloigner de Blue Earth et de l'affaire ?_

Sam eut mal au cœur. Ils avaient osé. Et il n'avait même pas pu parler avec Dean. Il pensait que tout était fichu. Qu'il était en fait dégouté de lui.

Le jeune chasseur pleura. Il pensait que son aîné voudrait de lui même s'ils étaient frères. Que Dean accepterait cette union. Mais, il s'était lourdement trompé et maintenant, il était seul dans une chambre de motel.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Sam tourna la tête pour apercevoir Dean avec plusieurs paquets dans les bras. Ce dernier s'avança vers la table de la cuisine et avec tous les sacs qu'il portait, il n'avait pas vu son cadet.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps mais j'ai pensé qu'il nous manquait beaucoup de choses : de quoi se changer, de quoi manger pour ce soir et demain matin, de quoi prendre une douche ce soir… Et comme je ne connaissais pas ta taille, j'ai eu du mal à savoir quoi te prendre. »

Il se retourna vers Sam, une fois les courses déposées sur la table. Son sourire disparut lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme pleurer.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

-Non… non… »

Dean ne comprenait pas. Il se plaça à côté de lui, sur le lit.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas alors ?

-Juste… cru que … tu étais parti. Que tu m'avais laissé… Je pensais… que … »

Sam qui avait réussi à se contrôler un peu, se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Il sentit les bras de Dean se placer autour de lui avant de l'attirer contre son torse. Le plus jeune passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

« Voyons. Je t'aurais pas laissé seul dans cette chambre. Jamais je ne te ferais ça, Sam.

-Je sais pas… J'ai eu peur…deux heures…

-Oui. Je m'excuse vraiment pour les deux heures mais je t'assure que c'est parce que je n'arrivais pas à déterminer ta taille. »

Le dernier-né rigola doucement et Dean en fut heureux. Il plaça sa tête dans le creux du cou de son frère. Il sentit celui-ci tressaillir à ce contact. Il lui dit alors :

« Il faut qu'on discute de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la grotte. »

Sam hocha la tête et continua d'écouter son aîné.

« Je ne sais pas si tu étais conscient ou non de tes actes à ce moment-là mais sache que moi, je l'étais. Dès le moment où je t'ai aperçu sur cette balançoire, je me suis senti mieux, moi-même. Tu pourrais dire que c'est dû au lien fraternel reformé mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. J'y ai pas mal réfléchi et je suis même sûr que ce n'est pas ça. Donc, je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses mais sache que pour moi, le fait que nous soyons frères ne change rien. »

Il sentit Sam se retirer de son étreinte. Puis, il sentit les lèvres de son frère se poser sur les siennes.

« Moi aussi. Je pensais que tu serais dégouté en sachant qu'on était frère mais si cela ne te dérange pas, moi non plus. »

**!ATTENTION WINCEST!**

Dean en fut heureux et embrassa Sam à son tour. Puis, tout s'accéléra. Les baisers se firent plus passionnés. Les mains du plus vieux déboutonnèrent la chemise de son frère. Puis, les baisers se firent plus langoureux. Leurs lèvres se détachèrent. Celles de l'aîné descendirent le long du cou de son cadet, puis elles déposèrent des baisers sur son torse. Sam aida son grand-frère à enlever son tee-shirt puis il revint l'embrasser. Les langues se firent plus combattives comme si elles cherchaient à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Dean s'éloigna tandis qu'il enlevait son pantalon et celui de son frère.

Il revint déposer des baisers sur le cou de Sam puis descendit encore une fois. Il arriva au nombril et continua sa descente avec plus de lenteur. Il toucha du bout du doigt la bosse sous le boxer de Sam. Ce dernier gémit. Dean revint l'embrasser. Les boxers finirent par rejoindre le reste des vêtements au sol de la chambre. Les blessures n'étaient pas totalement guéries mais les deux frères s'en fichaient.

Dean rentra un doigt dans l'intimité de son frère. Il le sentit se tendre alors il lui fit un baiser pour faire passer le mauvais moment. Quand Sam se détendit, Dean attendit un peu avant d'en entrer un second. Son frère poussa un petit cri de douleur mais il lui prit son sexe et commença de lents va-et-vient. La douleur passa vite et lorsqu'il entra un troisième doigt tout en continuant ses mouvements, le plus jeune ne sentit rien.

Le plus vieux observait les expressions de Sam. Il sourit en voyant les joues empourprées, la respiration saccadée et le désir présent dans ses yeux. Cependant, il remarqua également tout l'amour que lui portait Sam et il l'embrassa alors qu'il entrait enfin en lui. Dean stoppa son mouvement en l'entendant crier un peu et en le sentant se tendre. Il attendit quelques secondes puis Sam bougea des hanches. Il entreprit alors de bouger en faisant des mouvements très lents qui soutiraient des petites cris de plaisir de la part de son frère. Il sourit puis accéléra ses va-et-vient.

Le cadet n'en pouvait plus. Il se sentait partir alors que son frère accélérait. Il avait l'impression de n'être que plaisir. Il regarda Dean et sourit alors qu'un énième mouvement lui soutira un gémissement. Décidemment. Il trouvait son aîné vraiment beau. Il passa ses bras autour du torse de son frère et celui-ci se baissa pour capturer ses lèvres.

Quelques mouvements de rein plus tard, Ils jouirent tous les deux. Dean se retira et s'allongea auprès de Sam, en recouvrant leurs corps de la couverture du lit. Le plus jeune vint se blottir contre lui alors qu'il posait ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet. Il voulut mettre tout son amour dans ce baiser et Sam le comprit. Ce dernier appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de son aîné et ils s'endormirent ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

**!FIN WINCEST!**

Ils se réveillèrent deux heures après. Il était vingt heures passés. Dean ouvrit les yeux et sourit en entendant l'eau dans la salle de bain couler. Ils l'avaient fait. Dean était aux anges. Lorsque Sam sortit avec une serviette autour de ses reins, il sentit que son corps était encore en forme. Son cadet vint s'installer sur le lit et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Dean. Puis, voulut s'habiller mais son aîné ne fut pas du même avis. Il l'attrapa et le rallongea sur le lit. Il l'embrassa un peu plus tandis qu'il défaisait la serviette de Sam.

« Dean ? Nonn… »

Mais, déjà Sam gémissait et déjà ils reprenaient leur activité. Ce fut une heure plus tard qu'ils purent prendre leurs douches et manger avant de s'endormir en regardant la télévision.

* * *

**J'espère que cette suite vous a plu. Ce n'est pas bien grave si vous n'avez pu **

**lire le passage Wincest, faut savoir s'accrocher, je le conviens. **

**C'était le premier et dernier passage de cette fic, donc pas de soucis pour la suite. ^^**

**Je remercie ceux qui me lisent, même s'il serait pas mal qu'ils se manifestent un peu...comme l'a fait Lily-Funambule. **

**Je demande pas la lune mais... une petite review, une seule fois, pour voir que je touche plus que six personnes. ^.^**

**Donc, c'est avec grand regret que j'annonce que si je n'ai pas au minimum 6 review, je ne mets pas la suite. **

**Après, si vous n'en voulez pas, pas grave.  
**

**Muahahahahahahahahahaha. **

**Je vais faire un peu ma méchante. **

**Merci beaucoup.**

**Bisous et à bientôt.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou tout le monde,

déjà un autre chapitre, je sais. Seulement, je ne savais pas sinon quand est-ce que je l'aurai mis. ^^

Alors, il reste plus que deux chapitres à partir de maintenant.

Je tiens à remercier les reviewers (bien joué le coup du "on t'en met deux pour un chapitre" XD): **Silent 13, Melancholic-Wolf, Milael, Aniyaoi** et **Fredee**.

Merci à vous tous.

**Fredee**: je suis contente que ça te plaise et que tu ais réussi à lire le passage Wincest. ^.^ Et, bien entendu, je suis contente d'avoir une review de ta part, même si c'est la première que tu mets ici ;-)

Pour les réponses à certaines reviews, c'est en bas de page.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**

Dans les alentours de dix heures, Sam et Dean étaient de retour chez Jim. Ils étaient avec les adultes dans le salon.

Dean, lorsqu'il avait passé la porte, avait remarqué que le pasteur le scrutait. Il avait fait comme si de rien n'était mais avait surpris deux autres fois, Jim l'observer. Puis, l'homme lui fit un sourire et Dean sut qu'il avait compris la relation entre Sam et lui. Ce sourire montrait qu'il n'était pas contre. Dean le remercia d'un signe de tête. Il reporta son attention sur la conversation.

« Bon. Nous allons faire comme ça alors, fit John. Je ne vois pas comment faire sinon.

-Ouais. Donc, Sam, Dean et Mick ensemble et nous trois, ensemble, reprit Bobby. »

Tout le monde acquiesça. Dean regarda Sam. Dire qu'il avait dix-huit ans et qu'il était son amant. Dix-huit ans ? Une question vint alors dans l'esprit de Dean.

« Sam ? demanda le jeune homme.

-Oui ?

-Tu ne fais pas d'études ?

-Si. Je suis encore au lycée. »

Dean remarqua que son frère semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir quoi.

« -Mais pourquoi n'y es-tu pas ? Les cours ne sont pas terminés… »

Sam se tapa le front avec la paume de sa main. S'il avait su que son aîné allait faire le rapprochement, il lui aurait tout avoué mais là, c'était trop tard.

Dean se dit qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû, en voyant son cadet se taper le front. Il tourna la tête et sut qu'il avait vraiment dit qu'elle chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû, en voyant Mick changer d'expression. D'abord, ce fut la surprise qui était peinte sur son visage puis ses sourcils se froncèrent.

Il remarqua aussi que toute l'attention des personnes présentes était concentrée sur Mick seulement. Peut-être parce qu'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il explose de colère contre son fils. Ce qui ne tarda pas à venir. Sam se prit la tête entre ses mains.

« Samuel ! »

_Aïe ! Papa n'aura jamais autant dit mon prénom complet en si peu de temps. _

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

-Mais, j'y peux rien si les vacances se font plus tôt dans mon lycée… »

Sam arrêta tout de suite sa phrase lorsqu'il vit son père froncer les sourcils encore plus et poser ses mains sur ses genoux. C'était _la_ position. Celle qu'il avait quand il était vraiment en colère. Quand il l'adoptait cette posture, il valait mieux dire la vérité sur le champ.

« Samuel ! »

Ça c'était le ton de voix qui disait qu'il attendait la vérité et ce, dans la seconde qui suivait. Sam soupira fortement.

« Je sais, je n'aurai pas dû te mentir mais mon instinct me criait de venir ici. Je me suis dit que si je te disais que je voulais y aller alors que j'avais cours, tu m'aurais interdit.

-Tu as un BAC à la fin de l'année.

-Mais, je suis l'un des meilleurs élèves du lycée.

-C'est vrai mais il est facile de retomber parmi les plus mauvais quand on relâche ses efforts.

-Je relâche pas mes efforts, papa.

-Ah non ? Et ce que tu fais en ce moment, tu appelles ça comment ? demanda Mick en haussant la voix. »

_Aïe, là ça va faire mal. Dean, tu vas le regretter._

Sam fixa Dean d'un regard chargé de reproches. Ce dernier comprit que son frère allait se venger plus tard. Et, il espérait que ce moment viendrait le plus tard possible.

Personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit de peur de la réaction de Mick. Même John ne pipait pas mot.

« Ce n'est pas du relâchement, ça. Je suis en avance sur les autres, je connais le programme sur le bout des doigts et je suis sûr que si on m'interroge quand je rentrerai, je connaitrai tout.

-Dis-donc, jeune homme, tu te surestimes un peu.

-Je ne me surestime pas, je connais mes capacités et je sais que c'est la vérité. Tu le sais toi aussi mais là, tu cherches juste à m'éloigner de l'affaire, répliqua Sam en se levant. J'en ai marre, à chaque fois tu me fasses le coup. Dès que je veux participer, tu me mets hors-jeu.

-C'est normal. Je ne veux pas que tu ais cette vie-là. Je veux que tu ais une échappatoire si jamais tu ne veux plus chasser. Mais pour cela, il faut suivre les cours, et là, il te reste quatre mois seulement avant ton BAC…

-J'en ai rien à faire. Je te dis que je connaissais mes cours et que je n'aurai aucun problème à mon retour.

-Mick ?

-Quoi ? fit le concerné en se tournant vers Jim.

-Si tu veux, demain, j'interroge ton fils et on voit si ce qu'il dit est vrai. De toute façon, on ne peut pas aller dans la forêt avant midi à cause des investigations lancées par le FBI et la police du coin. »

Mick soupira puis hocha la tête. Sam sourit à Jim puis se tourna mais Mick n'en avait pas terminé.

« Attends un peu, jeune homme. »

Sam, surpris, se retourna. Mick se leva et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tu ne m'as pas tout dit et je veux savoir la vérité, tout de suite.

-De quoi tu parles ? Je t'ai tout dit.

-Samuel ! Continue de me prendre pour un crétin et je t'envoie direct dans le premier avion de retour à ton lycée. »

Sam se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il détestait quand son père savait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il baissa la tête avant de répondre.

« J'ai eu… tu sais quoi. »

Sur ce peu de paroles, les personnes présentes ne comprirent pas. Et le reste ne les aida pas plus.

« Quand ? fit son père.

-Deux jours avant que je te dise que je voulais me rendre ici.

-Quand tu t'es retrouvé à l'infirmerie soit disant après un coup de ballon de basket en pleine tête ?

-Oui.

-Euh… je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli de vous couper mais je pourrai savoir de quoi vous parlez ? demanda Dean. »

Mick regarda son fils puis les personnes présentes. Sam lui fit un signe de tête.

« Depuis quelques temps déjà, Sam a, comme qui dirait, des visions.

-Comment ça ?

-Je vois ce qu'il va se passer dans les minutes, heures ou même jours qui suivent. Normalement, elles me concernent toutes…, répondit Sam.

-Comment ça « normalement » ? demanda Mick.

-La dernière vision que j'ai eu ne me concernait pas. Elle était très floue. J'ai juste vu la bête avec une éraflure à l'œil gauche foncer sur quelqu'un mais ce n'était pas moi car je ne fais qu'être témoin de ce que je verrais plus tard.

-Donc, l'un de nous, dit John en désignant les personnes présentes, sera blessé ?

-Oui. Mais, je ne sais pas quand. C'est pour cette vision que je suis venu, papa. Je te jure que c'est la vérité.

-C'est comme ça que tu as su qu'il y en avait deux ? À cause de ta vision ? remarqua Jim. »

Sam hocha la tête. Oui, c'était comme ça qu'il avait su qu'il y avait deux bestioles et non, une. Car sa vision ne s'était pas déroulée et que la bête qu'il avait tué n'avait pas de cicatrice.

« Mais, elles se déroulent toutes ? demanda John.

-Jusqu'à présent, oui.

-Et, vous savez pourquoi tu as des visions ? le questionna Bobby.

-Non. J'ai cherché mais rien n'indique la véritable raison de cela, dit Mick, c'est arrivé comme ça du jour au lendemain. »

* * *

**Oui, je sais, il se termine bizarrement, mais bon... c'est pour laisser place à la réflexion. **

**En réponse au fait que Sam parait trop gamin: Comme je l'ai expliqué à Silent 13 lors de ma réponse à sa review, Sam, pour moi, peut paraitre gamin à certains endroits mais généralement, il est assez mature comme dans la série. Pourquoi cette sensation ? Tout simplement, je pense que Mick a fait de son mieux pour le garder loin de la chasse, comme on a peut le voir dans cette suite. Mick le dit clairement à son fils: **"C'est normal. Je ne veux pas que tu ais cette vie-là. Je veux que tu ais une échappatoire si jamais tu ne veux plus chasser. Mais pour cela, il faut suivre les cours, et là, il te reste quatre mois seulement avant ton BAC…"

**Comme vous pouvez le voir, il ne veut pas que Sam s'enlise da****ns le surnaturel. Il veut le préserver en quelque sorte de ce monde-là. Une autre raison peut expliquer aussi ce côté... J'ai 20 ans et malgré le fait que l'on croit sincèrement qu'une fois qu'on a atteint les 18 ans, on est mature. Foutaises. XD Que ce soit à 18 ans ou 20 ou encore 50, on garde toujours un côté un peu gamin sur certains bords. Enfin... je me suis donc inspirée de mon expérience personnelle pour cette fic. Après, les gens diffèrent, c'est normal et on le sait ;-)**

**En réponse au fait que les frérots acceptent un peu trop facilement leur relation: Oui, c'est vrai. Mais, quand je l'ai écrit, je me suis dit qu'ils ont vécu beaucoup trop longtemps loin l'un de l'autre pour se rendre compte que s'aimer alors qu'on est frère peut avoir des conséquences plus terribles. Que tout le monde ne va peut-être pas les accepter comme tels. Cela, en fait, ne leur est pas venu à l'esprit immédiatement. Tout ce qu'ils voyaient était qu'ils s'aimaient l'un et l'autre et, ça leur suffisait. Par conséquent, il est vrai que cela peut gêner certains, et je le comprends.**

**Pardonnez-moi, alors, pour ces deux aspects que j'aurai peut-être dû mieux développer. **

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette suite et je vous dis à la prochaine pour l'avant-dernier chapitre.**

**Bisous et à bientôt.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, comme d'habitude.

Je remercie vivement ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, c'est-à-dire, un grand merci à : **Melancholic-Wolf, Aniyaoi** et **Fredee**.

Merci beaucoup à vous.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**

Le lendemain matin, après le petit-déjeuner, Jim interrogea Sam. Il avait rassemblé quelques bouquins qu'il avait mis de côté quand les enfants du village venaient étudier avec lui. Ils étaient dans le salon. Jim assis dans le canapé et Sam en face de lui, dans un des fauteuils.

Cela faisait une demi-heure que Jim interrogeait le jeune homme et il devait avouer qu'il l'étonnait. Jim l'avait interrogé sur l'histoire et les sciences. Et pour le moment, le jeune homme avait tout bon. Même sur le programme qu'il n'avait pas encore vu. Là, il lui avait donné des exercices de mathématiques.

Le pasteur tourna la tête vers la cuisine où étaient attablés les autres. Il savait que même s'ils parlaient de l'affaire, ils écoutaient ce que Sam lui répondait et les commentaires que lui, faisait au jeune homme. Il savait aussi que Mick souriait un peu plus à chaque bonne réponse, fier qu'il était de son fils. Il savait aussi que John devait sourire car c'était quand même le sien également.

Jim attendit vingt minutes de plus puis Sam lui rendit sa copie. Le pasteur les corrigea et encore une fois, il félicita le jeune chasseur.

« Eh bien, je dois t'avouer que tu m'as bluffé. Même les jeunes que j'aide ne sont pas aussi doués que toi. »

Il vit Sam rougir. Jim se tourna vers Mick qui avait relevé la tête.

« Ton fils a tout juste même sur le programme qui n'est vu qu'à l'Université.

-Ah. Je savais que tu avais triché, dit Sam, Il y avait pleins d'exercices qui ne me disaient rien et qui ne me semblaient pas être au programme de cette année…

-Oui. Mais tu dois en être fier, tu as réussi un sans faute alors que tu ne te trouves pas encore à l'Université.

-Il a réellement tout juste ? demanda Dean.

-Oui. C'est sûr que cela ne sera jamais ton cas, Dean.

-Hey ! C'est faux. Je peux en faire autant…

-Dates de la Guerre de Sécession ? le questionna Jim.

-Euh… mais personne ne le sait ça, s'indigna Dean.

-Sam ?

-1861-1865.

-Mais, Sam n'est pas normal. »

Dean se reçut un coup de poing dans l'estomac de la part de son cadet. Il rigola.

« Bon, tu peux rester alors, dit finalement Mick.

-Merci, papa. »

Il se plaça derrière sa chaise puis lui posa un baiser sur sa joue. Mick sourit.

* * *

L'après-midi arriva et il fut temps d'aller terminer cette chasse. Ils garèrent l'Impala et le truck de John près de la forêt. Ils se préparèrent avec les lampes, révolvers, balles en argent, fumigènes et autres.

Dean et Sam étaient en train de parler, enfin plutôt Dean qui recommandait à son cadet de ne pas s'éloigner de lui. Quand soudain, Sam se prit la tête en hurlant de douleur.

Tous les autres rappliquèrent aux cris du cadet. Mick comprit tout de suite et se rapprocha un peu de son fils. Sam mit sa tête en arrière et ses yeux se fermèrent. Mick eut juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol. Il s'abaissa, son fils serré contre lui.

« Une vision, dit tout simplement Mick en réponse aux interrogations.

-Elles sont toutes aussi violentes que ça ? demanda John.

-Non. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il perd connaissance…

-La première étant celle où il s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie, c'est ça ? fit Jim.

-Oui, mais je le savais pas.

-Mmh… 'pa ?

-Je suis là, Sam. Je suis là, le rassura Mick en lui prenant la main. »

Le jeune homme regarda son père puis se rappelant l'endroit où il se trouvait, il se redressa rapidement même un peu trop rapidement puisqu'il eut un vertige.

« Holà, bonhomme. Ça va pas de te lever comme ça après t'être évanoui ?

-Pardon…

-Ça va ?

-Oui… enfin, non… sais plus.

-Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il reste dans la voiture, remarqua Bobby.

-NON ! »

Sam regretta d'avoir crié car la douleur à la tête revint en force. Les autres furent surpris par le ton catégorique employé par le jeune chasseur.

« Tu as vu qui était attaqué dans ta vision ?

-Non, toujours aussi floue…, souffla Sam.

-Tu t'es quand même évanoui…

-Pas grave. Je viens avec vous. Et… tu as promis, dit Sam en voyant que son père allait répliquer. »

La discussion fut close et Sam se leva avec l'aide de Dean. Tout le monde reprit ses affaires et ils entrèrent dans la forêt avec la ferme intention d'en finir avec cette affaire.

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'ils marchaient mais pas de trace de la bête. Ils avaient même été dans la grotte et Sam les avait conduit jusqu'à la dépouille de la bestiole qu'il avait tué. Ils avaient constaté comme lui que les yeux de celle-ci n'avait rien.

Là, ils se dirigeaient un peu plus profondément dans la forêt. Dean, Mick et lui ensemble direction Blue Earth tandis que John, Bobby et Jim se trouvaient un peu plus vers le Nord.

Sam réfléchissait à sa vision. Il avait menti. Il avait parfaitement vu cette fois-ci qui était visé. Il avait eu si mal à ce moment-là. Les yeux ouverts de la victime, braqués sur lui, tandis que la bête le regardait comme si elle souriait. Comme si elle lui disait « J'ai gagné ». Mais, il n'avait pas osé leur dire. Si la vision était beaucoup plus nette, c'est qu'elle allait bientôt se dérouler devant ses yeux. Aussi, restait-il attentif aux moindres bruits et surveillait du coin de l'œil la personne qui était censée être visée.

Mick leur fit signe de s'arrêter. Là, il sortit le talkie-walkie et commença à appeler Bobby. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et une voix grave répondit :

« _Alors ? Vous avez quelque chose ?_

-Non, absolument rien. Et vous ?

-_Pareil,_ répondit Bobby_, je commence à douter de ce que dit Sam, sans vouloir te vexer, bien entendu._

-Ouais, je comprend. T'es sûr, Sam, de ce que tu as vu ?

-Oui. Je suis sûr qu'elle avait une cicatrice la bestiole et puis, Dean eut te dire que je l'ai blessé …

-C'est vrai mais il faisait nuit noire et on ne sait pas où tu l'as eu, répliqua Dean.

-Merci de me croire, fit Sam en tournant le dos.

-Ce n'est pas une question de croire ou pas, c'est une question de véracité ou non, dit son père.

-_Bon, on fait quoi ?_

-Je pense qu'on va rentrer. Faites demi-tour, on se retrouve aux voitures. Désolé, Sam. Sam ?

-_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

-Papa ! C'est là ! Elle doit pas être proche, fit Sam.

-Bobby, nous sommes à dix minutes de là où l'on s'est quitté. Vous allez passer un énorme rocher en forme bizarre sur votre gauche puisune vielle souche d'arbre à l'horizontale sur votre droite…

-_On arrive._ »

Mick eut juste le temps d'éteindre l'engin qu'il entendit un grognement. Il se retourna mais Dean avait tiré avant. La bête l'évita et se plaça un peu plus loin. Elle bougeait pas.

Mick fut impressionné. Elle était plus grande que celle qu'ils avaient vu dans la grotte. Et elle avait une cicatrice qui lui barrait l'œil gauche. Cependant, il fut effrayé en voyant que la créature les examiner et encore plus, quand il la vit tourner la tête vers Sam. Elle le défiait et pourtant, elle semblait en colère contre lui.

Quand Sam vit la créature le fixer, il prit peur. Le regard qu'elle lui lançait voulait tout dire : « tu as tué ma compagne, et tu vas le payer. ». Il déglutit sachant qu'en effet, il allait souffrir surtout s'il n'arrivait pas à sauver la personne qui allait être tuée.

Soudain, la créature hurla avant de se lancer vers eux à toute vitesse. Mick et Dean réagirent et lui tirèrent dessus mais les balles fut aisément évitées. Elle sauta et retomba pas très loin de Mick mais elle n'avait pas réussi à l'avoir parce qu'elle avait dû éviter le coup du plus jeune. Décidemment, celui-ci commençait à l'énerver. Elle pensa qu'elle allait se régaler lorsqu'elle le ferait souffrir pour lui avoir blessé son œil et avoir tué sa femelle. Elle se relança en direction de Dean mais une fois encore le coup de feu du plus jeune l'en empêcha.

Soudain, elle entendit des personnes approcher. Parfait, elle allait s'amuser. Elle s'élança encore une fois vers Dean.

Sam vit au loin John pointer son arme vers la bête sauf que celle-ci était pratiquement sur Dean. Mick en faisait de même. Sam prit son couteau en argent à sa cheville droite et se lança en direction de son frère. Il entendit deux coups de feu alors qu'il poussait son aîné et qu'il frappait la bête en plein cœur. Sam s'écroula la seconde suivante, la bête sur lui.

Dean avait vu son cadet foncer vers lui puis le pousser. Mais, ce qu'il vit l'effraya plus : Sam plantait son couteau en argent dans le cœur de la bestiole tandis que celle-ci s'écroulait sur lui. Il réagit rapidement et essaya de dégager la bête de dessus son frère. Mick et Bobby vinrent l'aider.

Ils y parvinrent au bout de plusieurs instants et Dean sentit son cœur cesser de battre. Sam était couvert de sang et inconscient. Mick le prit dans ses bras.

« Sam ? Sam ? Répond-moi, s'il-te-plait, murmurait Mick la voix étranglée par les sanglots. »

Jim s'approcha et commença à examiner le jeune chasseur. Il grimaça.

« Il a reçu une des balles que vous avez tiré…dans le bras, ne vous inquiétez pas, rajouta-t-il en voyant Mick et John paniquer, le reste du sang vient de la bête et de sa blessure qui vient de se rouvrir. C'est mauvais, ça.

-Amenons-le à l'hôpital, dit Mick, vraiment inquiet.

-Non. Si nous faisons cela, les services sociaux vont être appelé. Vu que Sam est toujours sous ta responsabilité, ils vont se poser des questions.

-Que fait-on alors ? demanda Dean.

-On va s'en occuper nous-mêmes, lui répondit John. »

Les autres acquiescèrent.

« Bobby et moi allons rester ici afin de brûler les bestioles puis faire un tour rapide afin de savoir s'il y en a d'autres. On vous rejoint chez Jim, continua John. »

Le groupe se sépara et Jim, Mick et Dean retournèrent aux voitures. Mick n'avait pas lâché Sam, qui ne s'était pas réveillé. Ils arrivèrent assez vite chez le pasteur.

« Dean va chercher une couverture afin de la mettre sur la table de la cuisine. Mick, tu poseras Sam dessus. Je vais chercher le nécessaire pour le soigner. »

Dean s'attela à la tâche. Il monta les escaliers très vite et prit une couverture dans l'armoire de sa chambre. Il redescendit et la posa sur la table de la cuisine. Ensuite, il aida Mick à poser délicatement le blessé dessus. Sam était toujours inconscient. Mick posa une main sur le front de son fils et caressa ses cheveux.

Jim revint quelques instants plus tard avec les bandes et outils afin de soigner le jeune homme. Il prit une pince qu'il nettoya à l'alcool.

« Je vais essayer d'extraire cette balle. Tenez-le au cas où, il se mettrait à bouger. »

Dean prit les pieds de Sam et les maintint tandis que Mick lui tenait les épaules. Jim commença son opération et quelques secondes après, Sam commença à bouger. Dean et Mick resserrèrent leur emprise.

« Je l'ai presque, dit Jim alors que de son autre main il tenait le bras droit de Sam. »

Mais au moment où Jim parvint à l'avoir, le blessé se mit à crier et à s'agiter un peu plus. Cependant, il était bien maintenu et cela ne dérangea pas trop Jim qui retira la balle d'un coup. Sous le choc, Sam ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui et vit son père lui mettre une main sur son front.

«Désolés mais il fallait qu'on te retire cette balle avant de te soigner. »

Sam ne comprit presque rien de ce que lui avait dit son père mais sa voix lui fit plaisir à entendre. Il tourna la tête pour voir Jim qui lui bander sa blessure puis il vit Dean entrer dans son champ de vision. Il lui sourit.

« Bête ? réussit à murmurer mais ça lui faisait mal quand même à la gorge.

-Tu as réussi à la tuer, lui dit Mick, technique suicidaire mais t'y es arrivé. »

Sam hocha la tête. Il avait réussi. Il avait tué cette putain de bestiole.

_Tu l'auras pas eu. T'es morte avant avec ta putain de femelle aussi…Tu n'auras pas eu Dean…_

Sam, épuisé, s'endormit. Mais, Jim et Mick remarquèrent qu'il avait attrapé la main de Dean. Jim sourit légèrement tandis que Mick fronça les sourcils.

Décidemment quelque chose clochait entre Sam et Dean.

_Ils sont frères, c'est normal…_

Mick posa son regard sur Dean. Celui-ci souriait grandement. Il vit le jeune homme serrer la main de son fils en retour et le couver du regard tandis que Jim s'attelait à soigner la blessure au ventre.

_C'est quoi ce regard ? _

Mick observa Dean encore un peu. Puis, il se surprit à penser que c'était un regard empli d'amour.

_Ils sont frères._

Certes, ils étaient frères mais là, c'était plus que de l'amour fraternel. Le regard que portait Dean envers Sam était empli d'amour comme un homme envers sa femme.

_Je suis certain que c'est ce genre de regard qu'il a envers mon fils. Son frère._

Mais, Mick se dit que c'était pas grave s'ils les garçons s'aimaient alors qu'ils étaient frères. Quel genre de personne était-il pour les blâmer ? Et puis, si cet amour était présent avant qu'ils sachent la vérité, c'était un peu normal de les encourager, non ?

Mick se souvint alors la réaction de Sam qui lui avait reproché de lui avoir dit la vérité. Du fait qu'il aurait dû se taire au lieu de leur avouer. Puis, la réaction de Dean également : partir directement après avoir su l'histoire. Il comprit alors qu'en effet, Sam et Dean s'aimaient avant de savoir qu'ils étaient frères. Mick baissa la tête et vit le sourire sur le visage endormi de son fils. Il se mit à sourire aussi. Du moment que Sam était heureux, il n'irait pas contre ce bonheur.

Il reposa son regard sur l'aîné. Ce dernier regardait tous les gestes de Jim. Quand celui-ci dit qu'il avait fini, Dean soupira de soulagement. Pendant que le pasteur rangeait toutes les affaires, Dean commença à prendre le gant et à le passer sur le corps de l'endormi. Mick fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

_C'est pas parce que j'accepte votre relation, que tu peux faire ce que tu veux, mon grand. Je t'ai à l'œil, tant que je n'ai pas parlé à mon fils de tout ça. Remarque, même après, je te garderai à l'œil quand même._

Il se tourna vers le pasteur qui le regardait en souriant.

_L'enflure, il était au courant. Tu paies rien pour attendre, toi aussi._

Comme si Jim avait lu dans ses pensées, son sourire s'élargit un peu plus. Mick fulminait de rage qu'il n'ait pas pris le soin de le prévenir. Mais, il se dit qu'il s'expliquerait plus tard avec son ami, pour le moment, il surveillait Dean, qui lavait Sam avec tout plein de douceur dans ses gestes.

* * *

**Et fini. Encore un chapitre et c'est définitivement fini. **

**Arrivant bientôt à terme, je vais vous demander si vous voulez une autre fic Wincest.**

**Voici le résumé, si ça vous tente, sinon, vous me le dites, et je vous en mettrai un autre de résumé:**

**

* * *

**

**"Sam, le jour de ses quatorze ans, apprend une terrible vérité: il est un homme-loup. Cela revient à dire que dans son corps, veille un loup. **

**Celui-ci lui permet de se transformer comme il le souhaite en cette forme. Cependant, il faut bien le distinguer du loup-garou, qui ne peut devenir loup que les nuits de pleine lune. **

**Cette nuit-là, le cadet des Winchester apprend également qu'il peut arriver que les hommes-loups, deviennent fous, jusqu'à en tuer leurs proches. Par conséquent, il décide de s'enfuir. **

**Plusieurs années vont ainsi s'écouler avant que Dean ne le retrouve par hasard, chez l'un de ses vieux amis."**

**

* * *

**

**Voilà. Merci beaucoup pour avoir lu ce chapitre. Si vous avez des remarques à faire, allez-y. ^^**

**Bisous et à bientôt. **

**Jubei/Kazuki.**


	14. Chapter 14

Bonsoir tout le monde,

voici le tout dernier chapitre de cette fic.

Comme prévu, je risque de mettre une nouvelle fic Wincest, en attendant que j'en finisse une sans Wincest. XD

Seulement... j'ai oublié de vous prévenir que dans celle dont je vous ai mis le résumé, dans le chapitre précédent, il y a deux scènes hot. La première est un viol, assez bien décrit.

La seconde, une scène Wincest. Mais... je vous indiquerais les passages ainsi, pour ceux pour qui ça dérange un peu de les lire, il n'y aura pas de problèmes. Ne vous inquiétez pas. ^^

Et puis, d'abord, il faudrait que la fic vous plaise avant qu'on arrive à ces passages cités. ;-)

Je remercie déjà ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires sur le dernier chapitre: **Lily-Jolie, Dont'touchthisismyDean, Aniyaoi, Fredee** et **Melancholic-Wolf**.

Je tiens donc à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires depuis le début de la fic, à savoir: **Melancholic-Wolf, Aniyaoi **(merci à vous deux pour m'avoir soutenu depuis le début, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ^.^), **Cherry Hitomie, Milael**, (Je connaissais déjà vos avis, mais, ça fait toujours plaisir ;-) ),** Dont'touchthisismyDean, Silent-13, Elidana, Lily Jolie, Mono, Nienna-lo, Akela, JSmelie, Lily Funambule **et** Fredee**.

Un grand MERCI pour vous tous. Je ne sais combien vous remercier pour vos encouragements et de vos commentaires quant à savoir si la fic vous plaisait. Merci, vraiment.

C'est sur ces remerciements, que je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :**

Il était 21 heures passées et tout le monde était attablé. Bobby et John étaient revenus deux heures après qu'ils aient fini de soigner Sam. Ce dernier avait dormi tout le reste de l'après-midi.

Là, il était assis à côté de Dean et de son père. Ils avaient fini le repas il y avait de ça cinq minutes mais tout le monde continuait de discuter et de plaisanter. Sam ne participait pas pour plusieurs raisons.

La première était qu'il se sentait fatigué. Même s'il avait passé la majorité de l'après-midi à dormir, il éprouvait encore le besoin de se reposer. Jim lui avait dit que c'était normal, avec tous les antidouleurs qu'il avait pris et la fatigue accumulée en plus du stress des dernières heures, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

La seconde était qu'il s'était attendu à affronter son père pour lui avoir menti sur sa vision : du fait qu'il avait vu correctement qui était blessé lors de leur entrée dans la forêt. Mais, il n'en fut rien. Son père lui avait dit que c'était pas grave. Cela l'avait pris au dépourvu sur le moment et il se disait que ce n'était absolument pas normal.

La troisième et dernière raison était qu'il voyait son père l'examiner du coin de l'œil de temps en temps. Il pensait que c'était sûrement pour s'assurer de son bien mais il déchanta vite quand il le vit observer également Dean. Est-ce que son père avait compris ? Quelle allait être sa réaction ? Vu les coups d'œil qu'il leur lançait, cela voulait dire qu'il n'approuvait peut-être pas…

Sam était plongé dans ses pensées quand il entendit son père dire :

« Bon. Je crois que Dean et Sam ont quelque chose à nous dire, n'est-ce pas les jeunes ? »

Le plus jeune du groupe ouvrit grand les yeux tandis que Dean regardait Mick comme s'il s'était trompé dans ses paroles.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à nous dire ? demanda John, suspicieux.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, John. Ce n'est pas du tout une histoire sur l'affaire. Disons que c'est quelque chose dont nous ne pouvions même pas imaginer, plaisanta Mick. »

Sam n'en revenait pas. Son père sortait ça en plaisantant. Il se tourna vers Dean qui avait froncé les sourcils, signe qu'il réfléchissait.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez, dit le jeune homme en regardant Mick.

-Mais si, tu sais. J'en suis sûr, cherche et tu verras de quoi je parle, lui répondit le chasseur en lui lançant un regard lourd de signification, en pointant Sam. »

Dean ouvrit à son tour les yeux en grand.

_Non ! Il ne parle quand même pas de ça ?_

« Si je parle bien de ça, lui répondit Mick, et non, je ne lis pas dans tes pensées.

-Mais comment ?

-Cette après-midi, tu n'as pas été dans le genre discret.

-STOP ! De quoi voulez-vous parler ? demanda John.

-Rien, dirent Sam et Dean en même temps.

-De la relation entre Dean et Sam, fit Mick en même temps que les deux jeunes. »

Les deux jeunes en question fusillèrent du regard Mick. Jim semblait amusé par la situation bien qu'il ne savait pas ce qui allait en résulter.

« Bon, écoutez, je ne veux pas jouer aux devinettes alors quelqu'un va me faire le plaisir de m'expliquer tout ça, fit John en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

-Ok. D'après ce que j'ai vu cet après-midi, Dean éprouve de …, commença Mick.

-Papa ! cria Sam, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Cela ne te regarde pas alors occupe-toi de tes affaires.

-John a quand même le droit de savoir, répliqua son père.

-Non. D'ailleurs, tu n'étais même pas censé être au courant.

-Oh et bien tu n'as qu'à dire à Dean qu'il se comporte autrement et à ce moment-là, peut-être que personne ne s'en apercevrait…

-STOP ! J'AIME SAM, hurla Dean , voilà vous êtes contents ? »

Tout le monde resta interloqué, déjà par la réaction excessive de Dean puis, par ce qu'il avait dit. Jim mit une main sur ses yeux, Mick et Sam regardaient Dean, choqués tandis que celui-ci fixait son père et Bobby qui ne disaient rien.

« Tu aimes Sam ? Mais c'est normal, lui dit son père, Sam est ton frère donc il est normal que tu l'aimes.

-Non, papa. J'aime Sam comme un frère certes, mais, disons que là, c'est plus que comme un frère. Du genre toi et maman, tu comprends ?

-Oh. »

John mit une main à son menton et fronça les sourcils. C'était sa posture. Celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il réfléchissait au meilleur plan d'attaque contre un nid de vampires, celle qu'il avait quand Dean lui avait demandé le lendemain de son réveil à l'hôpital lorsqu'il avait 7 ans, ce qu'il faisait là. Là, Dean se dit que la prochaine fois qu'il devait révéler une chose aussi importante, il le ferait d'une toute autre manière. Mais, il avait vu que Sam se disputait avec Mick et il avait voulu les stopper avant que ça ne dégénère comme les fois précédentes. Cependant, il avait pas pris en compte de ce qu'il avait dit et là, il regrettait.

_Je tournerai sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche la prochaine fois…_

« Moi, ça ne me dérange pas, du moment que vous êtes heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte, leur dit Bobby. »

Les deux plus jeunes lui sourirent pour le remercier de sa réponse. Ils se tournèrent vers Jim qui souriait déjà :

« Moi, vous avez entièrement ma bénédiction.

-Pff ! Tu le savais depuis quand ? lui demanda Mick..

-Depuis leur retour de Mankato.

-Quoi ? C'est pour ça que vous avez décidé de rester une nuit là-bas ? hurla Mick.

-Non. Je te jure que ce n'était pas pour ça, j'avais vraiment mal à l'épaule….

-Ce n'était pas pour ça ? Vous l'avez fait ? le questionna le chasseur. »

Dean ne savait plus quoi dire et jeta un regard vers Sam. Celui-ci avait baissé la tête et avait les joues rouges, gêné par les propos de son père.

_Dieu, qu'il est beau comme ça. J'aurai presque envie de l'embrasser à n'en plus pouvoir respirer et même lui faire d'autres trucs plus coquins…_

Mais, lorsqu'il releva la tête pour croiser le regard noir de Mick, Dean perdit toute son ardeur.

_En fin de compte, j'attendrai._

« Bon, je veux pas savoir ce que vous avez fait, je m'en fiche.

-Mais, et toi, papa ? demanda Sam d'une toute petite voix en relevant à peine la tête.

-Cela ne me dérange pas du moment que tu es heureux. »

Sam releva la tête et offrit un sourire rayonnant à son père. Celui-ci se rapprocha pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Puis, il s'écarta de son fils en jetant un regard noir à Dean.

« Par contre, qu'on soit bien clair tous les deux. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, s'il revient me voir en pleurant, si tu lui fais du mal que ce soit physiquement ou moralement, je te jure que j'arrive dans la minute qui suit te trouer la peau avec mon Beretta, compris ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, il ne lui arrivera rien. Je veillerai sur lui, lui assura Dean. »

Mick lui sourit et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule pour signifier que tout était bon. Puis, tous les regards se tournèrent vers John. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de sa réflexion, ni dit un seul mot.

« Papa ?

-Mmh ? fit John en relevant la tête.

-Tu n'as pas donné ton avis. Tu en penses quoi ?

-Je ne suis pas contre du moment que vous ne faites pas de conneries, c'est bon. »

Tout le monde ouvrit la bouche en grand, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Tous sauf Sam. Lui n'avait pas remarqué le comportement des autres. Aussi, il posa sa main sur celle de John.

« Merci, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Sam, attention. »

Dean l'avait repris contre lui puis, il murmura :

« Christo

-Idiot, lui répondit son père.

-Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien, John ? demanda Bobby.

-Oh, arrêtez. Je sais très bien ce que je dis.

-Mais tu n'as pas crié, ce qui est plutôt rare surtout après _la_ position, lui expliqua Mick.

-De quoi vous parlez ?dirent Sam et John.

-De rien, répondit Jim, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis content que tu ais bien pris la nouvelle, John.

-C'est ça ou je perds mes deux fils, dit John. »

Dean et Sam se regardèrent, étonnés. Jamais ils n'avaient pensé à ce qu'il se passerait si l'un de leur proche n'acceptait pas leur relation. Heureusement qu'ils avaient tous accepté la situation sans trop de problèmes.

* * *

Sam était en train de préparer son sac. Ils allaient partir. La veille, ils enfin plutôt Dean avait avoué leur relation. Tout s'était bien passé. Il n'y avait pas eu de problèmes, heureusement pour eux. Ils étaient convenus à ce que Dean et lui suivent leurs pères, tous les quatre ensemble.

Autant dire que Bobby et Jim avaient été surpris en entendant cette nouvelle. Savoir qu'à partir de maintenant, Mick et John feraient route ensemble alors qu'ils ne cessent pas de se chercher querelle, avait de quoi choquer des milliers de personnes. Dean et Sam s'étaient amusés de la réaction des concernés et de la conversation qui s'était ensuivie entre les adultes.

Sam, perdu dans ses pensées, n'entendit pas son père entrer. Ce fut quand celui-ci s'installa sur le lit qu'il sursauta.

« Tu es sûr qu'on peut partir aujourd'hui ? Si tu te sens fatigué, on peut partir demain, tu sais ?

-Non. C'est bon. Merci, papa.

-De rien. Alors, dis-moi, j'ai quelques questions à te poser.

-Vas-y, lui dit Sam, surpris que son père lui pose des questions.

-Combien de fois l'avez-vous fait ? »

Sam rougit fortement à cette question inattendue.

« PAPA ! C'est… u-u-ne question qui ne se pose pas, lui répondit son fils.

-Bon, d'accord. Alors, dis-moi, s'il s'en sort au lit ? »

Si rougir encore plus était possible, Sam aurait eu le grand prix. Mick sourit grandement de la réaction de celui-ci.

« Pa…pa…

-Oui ? Cela veut dire qu'il ne s'en sort pas au lit ? demanda Mick malicieusement.

-Sors ! Tout de suite avant que je ne dise à Dean qu'on parte loin de vous.

-Oh ! Tu ne le ferais pas. »

Sam lui lança un regard qui voulait tout dire. Mick fit semblant d'être vexé et sortit de la chambre avant de revenir sur ses pas et de dire :

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma première question, au fait ! »

Mais, il referma la porte alors que son fils lui avait jeté son coussin. Mick descendit les escaliers en riant.

* * *

Les derniers « au revoir » se firent avec la promesse de revenir voir Jim de temps à autre puis il en fut de même avec Bobby.

Mick et John prenaient le truck du Winchester, Dean et Sam étaient ensemble dans l'Impala tandis que Bobby rentrait chez lui avec la voiture de Mick. Ils passeraient dans quelques temps afin de récupérer les dernières affaires. Là, ils partaient en direction de la maison de Mick afin de s'y installer le temps qu'ils trouvent une autre affaire.

Dean observait dans le rétroviseur le truck qui les suivait. Il rigola une fois de plus en voyant les deux occupants se disputer. Puis, il posa son regard sur la route. Il sentit une main se poser sur sa cuisse. Il tourna la tête pour voir Sam qui lui souriait. Il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa.

Mais, il dut se détacher à regret de ses lèvres et se concentrer sur la route pour ne pas avoir d'accidents.

« Va falloir faire gaffe quand on sera tous les deux, dit soudain Sam sans enlever sa main de la cuisse de Dean.

-Comment ça ?

-Mon père m'a posé quelques questions embarrassantes ce matin, murmura Sam gêné.

-Ah ! Et ?

-Je suis sûr qu'il ne nous lâchera pas d'une semelle ou encore, il nous posera pleins de questions le lendemain…

-Tu crois ? fit Dean en regardant dans le rétroviseur. »

Décidemment, il se demandait comment son père et Mick pouvaient si bien s'entendre en chasse alors qu'ils passaient leur temps à se crier dessus. Sam n'avait pas enlevé sa main de sa cuisse et il commençait même à faire des caresses sans s'en apercevoir, remarqua Dean.

« Sûr et certain.

-Bon, eh bien dans ce cas, j'ai une solution de secours.

-Laquelle ?

-Je t'enlèverais et nous irons loin d'eux. »

Sam rigola tandis que Dean captura encore une fois les lèvres de Sam avant de reposer son regard sur la route. De sa main gauche, il prit celle de son amant et la serra doucement.

Finalement, tout allait pour le mieux.

THE END…

* * *

**Nous sommes arrivés à la fin de cette histoire. **

**Je sais que je vais me répéter mais, vraiment, merci pour ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires. **

**Merci aux lecteurs mais, ce n'est pas la même chose que ceux qui laissent un petit quelque chose. ^.^**

**J'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de vos espérances. **

**Je ne sais pas si vous lirez les prochaines fics, tout comme je ne sais pas si vous les aimerez malgré tout.**

**Un grand merci à vous tous.**

**Bisous et à bientôt.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.**


End file.
